love ends on a high note
by hayley berry
Summary: Niley. We've come a long way. We knew we wouldn't make it, we just didn't wanna believe it. For a second there I thought that happy endings existed, but it doesn't. Whether were Enemies or Lovers, remember that I'll always hate you...I think?
1. of new friends, foes, and declaring war

**Title: enemies or lovers?**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama**

**Summary: Niley. High School Fic.****"Nick and Miley sitting in a tree. First come's hate... Second comes love...?"****It all started out with being enemies. But then, God was kind and love began to bloom.**

**Chapter One - of new friends, foes, and declaring war**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

_Aargh, someday I am going to throw that alarm clock out the window!_

'Beep'

_Shut the hell up!_

'Beep'

_That's it!..._thought a 17 years old teenage girl who forced herself up and banged the poor alarm clock against her cider drawer until it was dead silent. She then made sure her alarm clock won't make any more ruckus and went back to sleep. _Finally…peace and quiet! I don't know why I even bothered buying an alarm clock in the first place._

Little did she know, she will soon jerk up in thirty minutes, realize she had indeed bought the alarm clock for a good purpose, slap herself for being so stupid, and get ready for the most important day of her life. Well…somewhat most important day of her life.

30 minutes later…

_Wait a sec… Isn't today the first day of school! Ackkk!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!_

Miley Stewart quickly flung aside her blanket, jerked up, and looked at the time. "Ahhh, it's eight-o-clock!! I'm going to be late!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" she shouted and took a quick shower. It was truly a miracle as to how she had ever managed to find some time to take a shower. She then quickly got dressed, grabbed her backpack that was already prepared the day before, and ran out of the house.

Before Miley left, she quickly said bye to her black cat with bright orange streaks, which she named Waffles, and raced out of her house. She had found her in the dumpster when she was just a tiny kitten. She never knew why nobody wanted a cat like her. It's not everyday that you see a black cat with orange streaks.

Miley had just recently moved to New Jersey and lived mostly with her cat since her parents were always on a business trip. Sure, she gets lonely sometimes but she had a strong mind. She knew how to live by herself at the age of ten and learned that her family isn't always going to be with her by the age of eleven.

Her parents were workaholics and Miley respects them for that since they were trying their best to earn money just so she could live comfortably. If one was to rate the Stewart family's wealth, they would classify them into the middle class family. They weren't wealthy nor were they poor.

Since Miley's parents were always on a business, it was understandable that they left as soon as they moved to New Jersey. In a good way, Miley had all the freedom and money she wants. No, she was not spoiled; in fact she's generally helpful around the house and she's really responsible… except when it comes to waking up on time in the morning of course.

Nonetheless, if Miley doesn't hurry up now, she was officially going to be late!

"Almost there, just one more block! I have five more minutes! School doesn't start till 8:30." Miley muttered optimistically.

However, just when timing went so well when she arrived at the entrance of New Jersey High with only one minute left to spare, she bumped into someone while turning around a sharp corner. And she bumped into that somebody hard.

"Oww…I'm sorry!!" she said hastily and saw a really handsome boy with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes as soon as she looked up at the victim she bumped into. The sight of the total hottie left her in trance for a minute of two but then she remembered about the limited time she had and hurried over to her locker.

Miley had been on a tour with her parents around the school before the semester started so she already knew where everything is. She found her class without fail as well and arrived just in time when the bell rang. Her teacher, Sir Corelli, a brown-haired guy with a weird over-enthusiastic look on his face introduced her to the class.

"Class, we have a new student today meet Miley Stewart." He introduced with utter boredom, which was really weird with that look on his face, and flipped out a small trusty novel from his pocket.

"Nice to meet you all!" Miley greeted and put on her sweetest smile. It was important to leave a good impression on the first day of school.

"Whoa… she's a hottie…" A boy whispered to his classmate. Then there was a whistle in the back. "Brunette with blue eyes…I like that."

Miley blushed a little bit, but then Sir Corelli said with his usual bored tone, "Settle down! Now let's see…" He thought for a minute ,"you could sit with… Nick Jonas the boy with black hair and a fro beside the window."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW COME SHE GETS TO SIT WITH NICK AND WE DON'T!"

A bunch of high pitched screech suddenly erupted in the room. However, the loudest one was a black haired girl with brown eyes. Her hair was tied up in a high elegant ponytail and her body hinted that she was going to be one major beauty someday.

"Aa, that's because the seat right beside Nick was the only seat available. Since someone here made his former seatmate drop out." Sir Corelli answered in a calm voice while eyeing Nick. Nick just shrugged and looked at Miley.

Miley looked back at the boy and recognized him as the person that she had bumped into earlier. _Wow…he's…still hot…I'm so lucky to sit beside him!!!_

Seeing that the first day of school was off to a good start, she walked bubbly over to her chair and sat down, noticing that the black haired girl was glaring at her on the way. After the class calmed down, Sir Corelli slipped the book back into his pocket and started teaching math which Miley paid close attention to. She also paid attention to all the glares she was getting.

So much for a good start… _What did I do to them?_

As Sir Corelli taught on, Miley found herself starting to lose interest when they switched to history. She hated history even though she always got A's on it for she was a straight A student. Finding nothing else to do, she peered at Nick beside her and noticed that he was bored too. In addition, she noted that he dressed a little bit differently than other boys.

He didn't button his top two buttons on his white shirt and he wasn't wearing the school's navy blue jacket like the rest of the boys. The only thing that was the same was the dark blue tie he wore. All in all, he seemed very rebellious. Personally Miley thought Nick looked awfully cute in the way he dressed but wondered why the teachers didn't get mad. New Jersey High was a strict school after all.

"Miley, can you read the next paragraph?"

"What?" She looked up in surprise. Sir Corelli repeated what he said again and eyed her thoughtfully.

"Ehehehe…err…" Miley mentally slapped herself for not paying attention and quickly browsed through the textbook trying not to panic. Nick, who sensed her slight panic, smirked and quietly whispered the line they were at. She immediately found her place and smiled gratefully in response. Then she stood up and read the paragraph.

Nick observed the girl as she read out loud. So far she didn't pull any flirtatious tricks up his sleeve nor did he catch her staring at him. In a way he was thankful for that but it also sparked his curiosity. Did she have a boyfriend already?

When break time came, three girls came over to Miley while the rest of the girls went to Nick who looked annoyed and pretended to be asleep.

"Hi! My name's Demi! Nice to meet you! This is Mandy and Ashley!" A very cheery looking girl introduced cheerfully. Beside her stood a blonde girl that she assumed was Ashley and a timid looking girl with beautiful unusual hazel..ish eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys!" smiled Miley and did a little happy dance. She was already making friends! She took the time digesting her new friend's appearances and admired them.

"We know that you already got a tour of the school but we'll fill you in on the people in our class. C'mon let's go!" Mandy said taking her arm. Then they led her to the campus and started introducing the place.

_Wow…they're so open and friendly…_ Miley thought. In some of her past schools, it was hard making friends and none of them were as open as them. God must be kind this time.

"See there?" Demi pointed at a brunette boy with a spiky ponytail. "That's Oliver Oken."

"A really tough guy." Ashley commented.

"Speaking of tough," Mandy suddenly smiled deviously and pointed at a ,"Over there, that guy sitting by the fountain, that's Joe Grey. Nick's rival, Ashley's cousin, and finally, Demi's longtime crush!"

"SHUT UP MANDY! Who gave you permission to say that?!" Demi cried angrily, her face glowing red. Miley and Ashley just giggled silently.

"Oh oh!! And see that hot boy? That's Kevin Lucas, Ashley's crush!" Mandy said excitedly. Ashley blushed and glared at her timidly but didn't say anything. "He's the only boy that Nick is nice to. They're best friends even though they don't act like one."

"Psh…next time, when you have a crush, we'll announce it all to the world. Let's see how you like it. Right Ashley?" Demi huffed and stuck out her tongue at the Mandy. "But anyway, back to Nick, heh…I was surprised he was even nice to Kevin at all."

"Is Nick really that bad? I mean is he really that mean? Because he seems really nice to me." Miley said quietly.

"Don't get fooled by his looks Miley, he became the most popular guy in the school after his brother, Zac, had graduated. His family owns the school and he is really rich too but…as expected from a rich family, he's the school's spoiled bully."

"Really?! Are you sure? He seems really nice. I bumped into him today and he didn't get mad and when I wasn't paying attention in history, he told me the where we were when Sir Corelli told me to read out loud." Miley reasoned.

"That's…odd." Ashley thought aloud.

"Yeah, normally he likes watching other people suffer from total humiliation." Demi joined in.

"Maybe because you're the new girl." Mandy shrugged.

"Hey look everyone, Selena just came out of the building!" Ashley informed and squinted at her under the sun.

"We forgot to warn you Miley, prepare meet your worst nightmare! Behold, Selena Gomez!" Mandy cried dramatically and looked at Selena with pure hatred.

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?" Ashley muttered.

"No." Mandy said quickly.

"She's the leader of Nick's fanclub and also Nick's fiancé." Demi explained.

"That's weird…she's his fiancée but she gathered a whole group of people to worship him?" Miley wrinkled an eyebrow.

"Well in truth, that sneaky devil wanted to keep an eye on all the girls that have set their eyes on Nick. So if any girl decides to make a move on him, she'll be the first one to know." Mandy explained.

"I guess she hates me then. No wonder she's been glaring at me since the start of the class." Miley realized.

"Well of course she doesn't like you! You sit right beside her lover boy, but sadly for her, Nick doesn't like Selena. He insults her and rejects her all the time but I don't think Selena cares much. She always brags about being Nick's fiancée. The only good thing you'll get out of Nick is his attitudes towards Selena!" Demi said in a matter-of-fact tone. "All in all, they're the worst people in the world."

Miley just nodded but didn't say anything. _Well if Selena does really hate me I better stay out of her way. I still think Nick's a nice guy though…_

Just then, the bell suddenly rang and the four went back to the classroom. Miley got to her seat and saw that Nick was already in his. "Hey!" She greeted cheerfully. She had an urge to find out just how mean he was.

"Hn…" He replied looked at her lazily while resting his cheek on the palm of his hands.

Miley stared back blankly but then shrugged when she saw Selena glaring at her again. She sighed._ Selena's giving me that evil eye again. I better not get too close to Nick. If Selena and her other glaring fanclub members aren't here, today would actually be perfect._

Nick raised an eyebrow as the girl turned away. Did she have no interest in him at all? She didn't even look at him for more than a minute in the face! The more he thought, the more curious he got. Who was this girl?

The morning went by slowly and soon, lunch time came. Miley and her new friends brought their lunch outside and sat under the shade of a big oak tree. It was hot that day and the air was moist. As Miley finished her homemade lunch, she got up to dispose it in the garbage can. However, as she went to the bin which was located near the back of the school, she heard weird noises. It sounded like someone was whimpering!

She quickly raced back to the tree and looked at her friends in alarm. "Ashley, Demi, Mandy! I heard strange noises at the back of the school. Let's go check it out; it sounded like someone's hurt!"

They looked at each other in the eyes warningly and bit their lips. They knew what was going on what was going on back there and it was not good. They tried to stop Miley too but to their surprise, she was really stubborn. It wasn't like they couldn't leave their new buddy out to venture behind the school on her own, so they surrendered and followed.

As they arrived at the back of the school, Miley saw Nick and a gang of boys with a guy that had really thick eyebrows. The poor guy had scratches all over him and was struggling to get up from the ground. As he did, Nick picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

She couldn't believe this! The Nick back in the classroom and the Nick she was witnessing now was totally the opposite. She watched as he threatened his victim playfully and his gang laughing supportively. _So this is the real Nick...the others were right…he is a bully…_

Anger boiled inside her the more she watched and finally she couldn't take it anymore and stepped out from her hiding place. "Let him go bastard!"

- Silence -

Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks and looked at Miley with a shocked expression. Nobody had dared to defy Nick up until now. Miley's friends' heart stopped momentarily and looked at her in shock. Nick, himself, was quiet for a moment and slowly to everyone's surprise, smirked at Miley.

"Why should I?"

Miley raised an eyebrow and smirked back. She wasn't scared of his game. "Idiot, because your picking on someone that's not your size jerk!"

Nick let go of his victim then turned face to face towards Miley with an amused look. "And you're saying you're my size now?"

"What made you think you're so great?" Miley questioned.

"You'll see…" Nick assured quietly but loud enough for everybody to hear. "Heh, you're next Miley Stewart."

"Bring it." Miley challenged and watched as Nick retreat with his gang.

"AAHHH, oh my god! Miley you're so brave!" Mandy cried out and hugged her after they were gone

"You're our idol! We will bow down to you." Demi joked and bowed down.

"I-I think you're in trouble Miley." Ashley said worriedly on the other hand.

"Me, in trouble? No way!" Miley scowled optimistically and walked over to the poor guy to help him up. His eyes were swollen and he had minor cuts all over. Nick really was an unforgivable bastard.

"I-I'm alright, thanks… I'm Jake Ryan by the way." Jake winced and pulled away shyly from her helping hand.

"No problem! I can't believe Nick would do a thing like this! Anyway, you should go to the infirmary. I'll see you around." Miley then left with her friends, leaving the guy who had just fallen in love with her.

Noon

Miley came casually into the classroom and sat daintily down while ignoring Nick. As their teacher came in, Nick coolly leaned towards Miley's ear causing her to panic slightly. Was he going to hurt her?

But then, on the contrary all he did was whisper hotly inside her ears.

"War is on."

She turned around with pink cheeks and glared at Nick as hard as she could, "Show me what you've got."

**Fin**

So, what'd you guys think? Love It? Hate It? Please Review! I accept suggestions and criticism! Flames will be used to cook my breakfast!

heylee signing out!


	2. of asskicking, pranks, and jerk!

**Chapter Two - of ass-kicking, pranks, and jerk!**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

_Stupid alarm clock…_

'Beep'

_Fine…you win… I'll get up early today…._

It was officially the second day of school and Miley had already made two enemies and three friends. _Not a bad start…I think…_

She got up and got dressed in her school's uniform which consisted of a black collared sleeveless one-piece dress that went up to her knee, a colored ribbon that all female students were required to wear on their arm indicating which grade they're in, and a really long coat. For girls in Miley's grade, they had to wear a red ribbon everyday while men wore a blue one.

As she went down the stairs, she buttoned the pins from the top to the middle of her coat and left the rest free. Then she ate her breakfast and fed Waffles.

"I need to prepare for the worst today Waffles." She told the cat. "You know why? It's because of the school's bully, Nick Jonas. That jerk and I have waged war. God, he's cute though…such a waste. Anyways, even if he's cute I won't let that factor hinder my way. Bye baby, wish me luck!"

Since she woke up on time today she walked to school at a normal pace. The feeling of not needing to rush was nice. Too bad she loved sleeping so much. A girl needs her beauty sleep you know. Still…the morning air was nice and she tried enjoying it as much as she could.

It seemed like everything was going fine until she was two blocks away from school. Just as she was about to figure out a plan to demolish Nick, she heard the engine of a motorcycle behind her. Turning around to see who it was, she immediately recognized Nick due to the way he dressed.

He wore his uniform in an ever so rebellious way and a black helmet covered his head so she couldn't see his face which annoyed her because for all she knew, he could be sticking his tongue out at her. But what annoyed her even more was the fact that Nick was riding an expensive-looking black motorcycle.

Talk about being a show-off…

Nick rode smoothly in a cool fashion and stopped beside her. He then pulled off his helmet and revealed a mocking smirk.

"I suppose you got a license to drive huh." She said thoughtfully, pretending not to be interested in him or his bike. However, she couldn't help but admire the sleek automobile since she had always been a mecha-junkie.

"I'm 17 aren't I?" Nick replied coolly. "Surprised? Jealous?"

"Idiot." She snapped. Yes, she was hella jealous of him. He could fricken drive! But no way was she going to let him know. "Hmph, to see you riding that thing is rather amusing than surprising. You know why? Because you look like a really rich egotistical show-off that's super snobby, spoiled, and not to mention VERY bastard-like!"

"Heh I know I'm a rich bastard. Thanks for reminding me, but as for the snobby and spoiled part...you might want to reconsider… Anyways, better watch that tongue of yours Stewart. Or else…something bad may happen." Nick warned playfully and placed his helmet back on before riding off to school.

"We'll see." She shouted out and continued walking. _That bastard thinks he's a know-it-all…well I'll show him…_She didn't really have a plan yet but she was sure she was going to win.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when she arrived to the classroom and before she knew it, Ashley, Mandy, and Demi immediately rushed towards her and trapped her in a corner.

"R-Rumors are going around the school S-Miley. It seems like you and Nick have waged war against each other!" Ashley stuttered nervously.

"...So? I can handle him." Miley answered confidently.

"He's notorious for making people drop out though!" Demi argued. "For you to wage war against him, it's like committing suicide."

"I'll make sure he won't make me drop out. Don't you think you guys are taking this way too seriously?" She asked still as confident as ever but raised an eyebrow in response.

"You don't understand Miley, Nick Is A Beast!"

"You're so brave Miley… I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you all the way." Mandy said in admiration and flashed a peace sign. The action, the drama, she loved it all.

"Mandy! You're supposed to discourage her!" Demi growled.

"Hey you over there!" A cheerful-looking boy called out interrupting their conversation and walked towards them making Ashley blush slightly and fidget. "I heard that you waged war on Nick-bastard! Haha, nice to meet you! I'm Kevin Jonas."

"Hey…" Miley greeted warily wondering if there were any tricks up the boy's sleeves. "Aren't you Nick's best friend?"

"Sadly…yes…it's alright, I mean no harm Miley. Can I call you Miley? Anyways, it's about time that bastard get some sense knocked into him! It would be priceless to see him lose to a girl." Kevin chuckled. Frankly, after seeing so many students drop out, he wanted to see Nick lose for a change. He really was a big mean bastard and he had no idea how he became best friends with a guy him.

"Thanks." She smiled still keeping her distance and went to sit beside Nick. He was currently resting his cheek on palm of his hands looking as slothful as ever. "Yo jerk, I just talked to your best friend…he seems pretty nice. I wonder what happened to you."

_That loser? What does he want…_ Nick looked at her silently in response as she bravely returned his gaze. They weren't sure how long they had been staring at each other but quickly broke eye-contact when their teacher came in while reading an "adult's only" book called Come Come Paradise.

"Ewww…how could the principal allow him to read those kinds of books?" Miley exclaimed quietly.

"Simple, he is a sneaky perverted teacher with sneaky perverted thoughts." Nick replied lazily. "All in all, He's A Pervert that no one cares about."

"I heard that Jonas." Corelli said in a warning tone and cast him a penetrating look. Miley giggled silently and agreed with Nick who seemed unaffected by the gaze. Class went on as usual and to her surprise, nothing happened between her and Nick. At least…nothing yet. She can't let her guard down yet.

As classes came about an end, an announcement suddenly boomed on the PA:

"_It's those time of the year again students when basketball season and volleyball season starts. If any__girl wishes to try out for varsity volleyball please come to the gym with your gym uniforms after school. You will be trying out right after the senior boy's basketball game. Thank you, we hope to see you there."_

Miley got up excitedly as soon as the announcement was done and went to her friends while a mob of fan girls crowded around Nick as usual.

"Are you guys trying out? I'm so glad they have a volleyball team here! But I'm scared to try out alone." Miley always loved volleyball and she was glad the school didn't suck as bad as she thought it would. It had a volleyball team!

"N-No, I'm not good at volleyball. The only sport I'm decent at is tennis." Ashley answered timidly.

"I'll try out with you Miley." Demi offered with a grin. "I'm okay with volleyball but not great. Soccer is my game hehe!"

"You will? Yay! Volleyball is like the only sport I ever enjoyed haha…as for the other sports well…well let's not go there." She laughed sheepishly. "How about you Mandy?"

"Nah, I'm not the volleyball type. I prefer surfing... on the internet. Buttt…Ashley and I will be your cheerleaders!" Mandy winked. "Right Ashley?"

"R-Right."

"Thanks you guys!" Miley said tearfully and they all hugged dramatically. They were girls after all.

"I see that you're trying out for volleyball team."

Miley whirled around to see who interrupted their little hug and saw that it was Nick. "Got a problem with me trying out?"

"No, I'm just surprised. I didn't think you were into sports." Nick said honestly inspecting her from head to toe. No signs of sports genes on her. _Nice legs…_

"I'm stronger than you think Jonas… Don't count on me losing easily, because I won't. You will never make me drop out." She answered with a glare.

_Feisty..._Nick smirked approvingly. He liked her attitude and it intrigued him by quite a bit. Miley would definitely make a better fiancé than Selena would. "…That's not for you to say Stewart."

Selena glared at Miley jealously from a distance. How dared she talk to her fiancé?! Doesn't she know that a low-class filth like her could never get a guy like him?

-

"Selena, I heard that Miley is trying out for the volleyball team." One of her followers informed. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm...if that brat is trying out then I guess we'll just have to try out ourselves won't we? We'll kick her ass…"She then thought Nick will forget that filth and admire her.

When school came to an end, Miley and Demi went to the change room to change into their sports uniforms. Their gym stripes were a part of school uniform so they had to wear the same white t-shirt and red short-shorts while the boys wore white t-shirts but with long blue shorts.

"Miley, are you done yet?" Demi called, stuffing all her belongings into her locker.

"Coming! Demi, do you by any chance have a hair-tie? I don't like having my hair in the way when I'm playing sports." Miley explained as she came out of the change room.

"Yup, I always keep a spare. It's just that I have to…find…" She dug around her sports bag for a few minutes she finally found a white hair-tie and handed it to Miley. "…it first."

"Thanks Demi! We better go now; I think Ashley and Mandy are waiting for us outside."

"Yeah…we don't want them to worry now do we - hey… you know, you look good in a ponytail." Demi complimented as she noticed Miley finished tying her hair carelessly.

"Really?" She blushed. "Wow…this is the first time somebody said something that nice to me."

"You kidding me? Where did you come from? A land where everyone is so hot that they think everyone else is ugly?"

"Stop making me shy Demi."

"What? It's the truth! I can never tie my hair up in a ponytail. It looks too weird."

"Tie it up and let me-"

"Hey you!" A notorious punk interrupted them as soon as they entered the gym.

"Yeah?" Miley raised an eyebrow and looked at him. His face was covered with piercing and he looked like a drop-out pimp.

"Can I have your number?"

"WHA-"

Before she could finish, Demi pulled her arm and pointed at the front. "Don't mind them Miley, they're just losers looking for trouble. Look, Ashley is waving to us. Let's go!"

"O-Ok…" She nodded obediently and blushed again. It was strange getting so much attention and she felt really flattered, but was she really that good looking? Back in her old school, nobody even paid attention to her much less called her hot.

As they arrived at the bench they saw Mandy and Ashley sitting beside a cheerful Kevin and immediately Miley put her guards up again. Maybe Kevin was a spy for Nick.

"What took you guys so long?" Mandy asked.

"Losers." Demi muttered and sat beside them.

"Did you know that Nick is on the basketball team?" Kevin asked brightly.

"No… but go figure." Miley remarked. With a body like Nick's and his popularity, she wouldn't be surprised if Nick was the star player on the team.

Kevin just laughed however. "So what are you going to do to Nick? About the 'war' I mean."

"I don't know yet but I'm going to win. Why? Are you his spy?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"No, I'm not a spy for him. I'm serious, I'm really harmless…just ask Ashley!" Kevin grinned and nudged Ashley jokingly instantly making the poor girl go red. However, the boy didn't notice and directed his attention back to Miley again. "You're a pretty brave girl, I can see why he likes you..."

"What did you say?" Miley asked, not catching his words for she was too busy staring at Ashley.

"Nothing at all."

Nick entered the gym casually and braced himself in case any fan girls came his way. But no fan girl did much to his delight and allowed him to continue his business of putting on his wrist protectors when all of the sudden, he heard some boys talking about the new girl.

_Had she gotten this popular already? Her looks aren't too bad but wow, she broke Selena's record! And…what the hell is Kevin doing right now?_Nick growled slightly as he saw the said guy chatting with Miley.

-

"WE LOVE YOU NICK!" His fan girls shouted as he walked calmly to where Miley was sitting and ignored everyone else in his way.

-

"Yo, loser what are you doing?" Nick demanded coolly.

"To watch you fail in basketball and cheer Miley and Demi on bastard!" Kevin replied, silently laughing at Nick's jealous expression.

"Very funny idiot." He grinned sarcastically at him and classified him as harmless. He knew Kevin just wanted to piss him off. Anyhow, he propped his hand against Kevin's face as if he was a wall to lean on and looked at Miley.

"He-mmm!!" Kevin mumbled helplessly and tried to pry Nick's vengeful hand off his face but the man held on tightly.

Nick smirked at the squirming boy and noticed Miley's hair tied up in a high ponytail. It made her cuter than before and explained why boys were talking about her.

_Her face won't be like that for long though…_Nick thought deviously.

"That's nice of you Jonas." Miley commented with utter boredom as she observed him and Kevin. It made really made her wonder how they ever became best friends or not. She then smiled sweetly at Nick and clasped her hands together. "Anyways, good luck on your tryout! I hope you don't trip."

"Aww…how nice. I know you'll be thinking about me." He replied making her jaws drop.

"What? I was being sarcas- NO- you!"

"Nick, it's time." Coach Wilson, the basketball team's manager called out and hustled everyone on to the court.

"Hn…see yah Stewart." He bid hotly and left for the middle of the gym. He played centre of course since his parents owned the school and he was considered as the best player on the team.

Miley felt her face burn red as she watched him shoot the ball from the three point line. She hated to admit it, but he was really good. But did the fan girls have to get so worked up about it? She could here fan girls behind her shouting here and there like freaks.

_Don't they ever get tired? How can Nick ever stand them?!_Miley thought in annoyance.

"But he is a good player." She murmured without thinking and rested her chin on her knuckles, observing Nick really hard. Her friends looked at her and at each other in surprise but didn't say anything.

The first quarter went by quite fast and soon the whole game after. The final score was 74-50 which meant Nick's team had won and it was time for the girl's tryouts to begin.

Miley was a little bit nervous but her friends cheered her on. Demi wasn't nervous at all. They got up and went to the volleyball court that was set up after the basketball game. Coach Anne, the volleyball coach as well as the school's medic was already in the middle of the court waiting for girls who wanted to try out. Nick got a water bottle, came back from where he was and sat beside Kevin to watch the try-out. He wanted to see just how good Miley is.

Meanwhile, Coach Anne told the girls to find a partner and write their names down on a sheet of paper. Miley of course went with Demi and went to sign up. Selena was paired up with a friend of hers and were both giving Miley and Demi the evil glares.

They ignored them and after every girl was done, Coach Anne gave them the outline of the try-out. Each pair was going to have a face-off with another pair and she (Coach Anne) will determine whether their skills are qualified or not.

Coach Anne started randomly sorting out the pairs that will go each other and since God was so kind, fate decided that Miley and Demi were to go against Selena and her friend and be the first to start the try-out.

Miley and Demi groaned at their luck. However, what made it worse for Miley was that the volleyball court was right beside her friends and NICK! This made Miley even more nervous. She didn't want to lose badly in front of Nick and make a fool out of herself.

As they went to their designated court, they passed Kevin and them and stopped for a moment to tell them their foe.

"W-We're rooting for you Miley and Demi!" Ashley smiled.

"Kick their butt!" Mandy shouted. "Especially _her_ butt!"

"Hope you don't die." Nick laughed teasingly causing the others to secretly glance at him in surprise. He never laughed that easily. But they said nothing since none of them wanted to fall under Nick's wrath.

"Very funny Nick…What do you mean?" Miley rolled her eyes and faced him.

"Oh, I remember now! Selena's skill isn't very good and her balls always go berserk." Kevin interrupted as he suddenly remembered the time when he watched the girls play volleyball during PE class.

"Her balls?" Demi echoed getting the wrong meaning. Miley and the others giggled.

"What he means is that when she passes the volleyball to the other side it goes everywhere. Strange enough, the ball never goes out of line. It's one of Selena's specialty. If there were six people on each team as it will normally be, you would get Selena out easily since each player covers an area on the court. But now, since there's only the two of you, you guys will have to run around like mad to get the ball." Nick explained.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Miley made a mental note and smiled at him forgetting that he was her mortal enemy. But before she could remember, Coach Anne called them to hurry and get ready for the mini-match.

Nick felt his heart suddenly gave a lurch as Miley smiled at him and frowned. _What the hell?_... Deciding it was nothing big, he ignored it and watched the game.

_Shit… I can feel so many eyes on me! Its killing me!_Miley panicked. Demi noticed and smiled. "It's okay Miley, just remember we're kicking Selena's butt here!"

Miley nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds and put on her knee pads. "I can do this! I'm going to get in the team and kick Selena-pig's porky fat butt! It'll serve her right to glare at me."

She then got on the court and caught the ball that Coach Anne passed to her. Coach Anne held her hand professionally straight and blew the whistle indicating the match has started. Miley bounced the ball a few times to warm up and threw the ball upwards as she said service and did an overhand serve. The ball went over the net and bounced on the opposite floor.

"POINT!" Coach Anne called and the spectators cheered. This gave Miley more confidence and did four more overhand serves that Selena and her friend failed to get again. However, on her last serves, Selena's friend somehow managed to get it and passed it to Selena who bumped it.

"Uh oh here it comes..." Kevin muttered.

The ball went way behind Miley and bounced on the line since she thought it was going to be out. But Coach Anne blew the whistle and announced a point for Selena's team making Miley's jaw dropped. "I think what Kevin and Nick said was right."

"Already am girl!" Demi replied and pat her shoulders.

It was now Selena's group to serve and as Selena did an underhand serve it went up high but didn't touch the ceiling like people thought it would. Miley quickly ran to the right despite the fact that it looked like it was going to go out of bounds and managed to volley it back to Demi who passed back with a bump and Miley spiked it which caught them by surprise.

Selena's gang who were on the bench cheering for their leader booed at Miley and Demi. But the rest cheered loudly, especially the boys. Some were for Demi but most were directed Miley. Demi blushed as soon as she noticed Joe clamping his hands like a gentlemen and was staring at her.

"Wow, they make a great team don't they?! Did you see that spike Nick?" Kevin shouted excitedly.

"Quiet loser! I have eyes!" Nick growled and plugged his ears to prevent himself from going nearly deaf by Kevin's shouting.

"But they're just so good!!"

"Yeah…" He nodded quietly and continued watching the game intently. Kevin smiled at his best friend cheekily and went back watching too.

For the next twenty minutes, Miley and Demi spent a majority of their time running back and forth, sliding everywhere, jumping up and down just to catch Selena's balls. (Don't think the naughty way now.)

The score in the end was 20-19 because Miley was nice and told Demi to go easy. They were damn tired though and Selena's team looked more worn out than them.

"Miley and Demi, what the hell are you guys doing! You're acting way too nice, now KICK HER BUTT!" Mandy cried fiercely. Miley, Demi, Kevin, Ashley, and Nick sweat dropped. (Mandy had a deep grudge against Selena you see, since Selena accidentally knocked her lunch down and went away laughing.)

Selena's temper rose up as well after hearing Mandy's comment and yelled at Miley. "Forehead girl! Get ready to retrieve your damn butt from hell!"

"SELENA GOMEZ! I will not tolerate any coarse language in my gym, if you say another swear word then detention for you!" Coach Anne shouted furiously.

Miley however, lost her patience too and yelled back despite Coach Anne's warning to Selena, "You shit of a pig! It's you who's going to get your butt kicked! Consider twice about getting my ass kicked to hell!!"

"STEWART!" Coach Anne fumed. "You will receive detention too if you swear again."

Nick and Kevin burst out laughing as they saw Coach Anne's face go red and Miley getting fired up. "They sure have the nerve to swear don't they?"

"You got that right."

Miley glared at the two boys from a distance. What was so funny? Selena just dissed her! Flames burst from her eyes and body as her temper rose. Demi sweat dropped along with her friends but the crowd went wild as the game got more intense.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" They chanted.

"Demi can I do the last five spikes?" Miley asked, tightening up her hair. "I'll give them their cat fight."

"Sure, whatever it takes for you to piss her off the face of the earth!" Demi grinned.

It was Selena's serve again and since she really had no special talent in volleyball, she didn't know how to do an overhand serve which was stronger and faster, so she just fired a weak underhand serve lamely. Demi caught the ball easily and passed it to Miley who jumped and spiked as hard as ever. Selena and her friend failed to catch the ball as always and growled. They continued to miss, but luck was finally on their side and allowed them to catch the last two.

Yet, even though they managed to catch it, the force of the ball hurt their hands so much that they immediately dropped it. Miley sure was really mad making her last spike even madder and created an unforgettable memory for all of the audience. It was also the game point too.

Miley served her last ball which Selena manage to get and bump it to the opposite court. Miley slid on the ground towards Nick and passed it to Demi who set it back letting Miley do the hardest spike she had ever done. The ball showered down to the other side with full force but since Selena didn't want to lose, she raced forward to sacrifice herself for the upcoming meteor.

But on the trip, she accidentally slipped and slid forward only to meet face to face with the ball going at the speed of light. Selena shrieked as the ball came and hit her square in the face and bounced on the floor.

"SELENA!" her friend cried followed by a silence in the gym. Miley, without thinking, went under the net and ran to Selena, her enemy.

"Oh my god! I AM SO SORRY Selena!" Miley apologized loudly, reaching her hand out to help her.

The audience was dead silent and leaned forward eagerly to watch. Nick along with the rest stood up in alarm and watched intently.

Selena slowly opened her blackened eyes and got up by herself, refusing any help. Then to all the people's surprise, she pushed Miley hard onto the floor. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU! MY EYE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE?!"

"Girls!" Coach Anne quickly yelled pointing at Selena's gang. "Bring her to the medical room." If things did not get taken care of quick, a fight will surely break out.

Demi hurriedly rushed over to Miley's side and pulled her up. "Are you alright Miley?"

"Yeah." She replied weakly, still feeling sorry for Selena. She didn't mean to hit her and she guess, she would blow up if Selena hit her with the ball too.

- Beep -

"Game over! Game goes to Miley and Demi." Coach Anne announced despite the situation since the ball did bounce on the floor making Miley and Demi the winners of the match.

The audience cheered and got up on their feet, clapping madly. Mandy, Ashley, Nick, and Kevin quickly ran over to the winning two and congratulated them.

"Wow, you guys were great!" Kevin and Ashley yelled in unison.

"You really kicked her butt, I'm so proud of you guys!" Mandy yelled and gave them a big hug.

"It's all thanks to Demi really. Without her awesome sets, I wouldn't have been able to complete my strikes!" Miley said modestly giving Demi a friendly punch.

Demi just shrugged and grinned, "We're _both_ great Miley."

Beep –

"It's time for the next group to come up! Miley, please take care of yourself. You and Demi did great today." Coach Anne notified and ushered all them off the court since the next team will start their match soon. Demi, Ashley, Mandy, and Kevin nodded and went happily out of the gym to talk about the game, leaving Nick and Miley walking behind.

"..."

"You okay?" Nick asked quietly. Selena did push her rather quite hard

"Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for Selena though." She replied back, rubbing her butt and looked at him with a confused face. _Weird… he's acting… kind of nice…_

Nick then smirked, returning back to himself. "You're good at volleyball...for an amateur!"

_Ok...I take that back…he's still a jerk…_

Miley smiled nonetheless and slung an arm around his neck jokingly. Spectators gasped lightly as they watched Miley perform such daring move and winced as Nick pushed her off. Or so they thought. To their surprise, Nick did absolutely _nothing_.

Fan girls were ready to take her out but were afraid that Nick might blow considering he didn't tell Miley to get off of him.

Miley, oblivious to it all grinned toothily since all the spectators were behind her. "Thanks jerk, now you know who you're up against!"

"Whatever…" Nick smiled slightly not mind the contact between them and made no further comment. _I can't wait to see your face..._

They joined up with the rest outside and waited for the tryout to finish. Maybe Coach Anne will tell them the results immediately but it turns out she was going to post it up shortly tomorrow. It was dark out already and the change room was overcrowded.

Nick hastily went to change and when he came back, he found out Miley and Demi had just gone inside the change room due to the slight human traffic.

_Any minute now..._ Nick thought contently.

"What are you planning Nick?" Kevin asked eyeing him, knowing something was up.

"You'll see loser."

As if on cue, screams suddenly erupted from the change room and a throng of girls came running out a little bit wet. Some girls didn't even bothered putting on their clothes and ran out with only under garments on. The boys in the hallway felt their eyes popped out at the sight of so many bras. Nick just chuckled, ignoring the others and watched the exit of the girl's locker room with anticipation.

Everyone could hear the sprinklers of the girl's change room go off and one by one, more girls ran out –each wetter than before. Demi followed out after, looking pretty wet but the last person was the wettest of all. It was Miley. She was drenched from head to toe since she was the farthest from the exit.

Miley stood by the doorway coughing and trying to catch her breath from being pushed and shoved. Her expressions were mixed with anger and confusion. "SA-SA- SU-KE! Y-YOU JERK! Y-YOU ARE S-S-SO DEAD!".

Nick didn't reply and clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. This has got to be his best prank yet. He never laughed so hard in his life. People gaped and shuffled aside as a very angrily Miley started stomping towards Nick while trying to keep her balance on the slippery floor. Just as she was about to open her mouth and cuss at him, she was abruptly interrupted by a shout behind her.

"MILEY! YOU WERE SO AWESOME!" Jake, the guy whom she saved earlier, shouted and came running towards her. However, since he didn't know the floor was wet, he lost his balance immediately and slipped, colliding with Miley in the process.

Miley yelped and fell on top of Nick who was in front of her. And with that, the three became a human sandwich with Nick at the bottom, Miley on top of him belly to belly, and Jake on top squishing them down. They all remained in that position, all shocked and frozen – not knowing what do to.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Miley whimpered as she thought she was going to die under all the pressure. "M-my back..."

Nick suddenly felt his anger rising and tried to push Jake off, wrapping his arms around Miley in the process, "Get the hell off Thick Eyebrows! Can't you see you're squishing her?!"

Jake finally snapped out of daze and quickly stumbled off of both of them and Ashley came rushing in to help Miley up. Nick got up and shook his shirt for a moment because it got bit wet from Miley's drenched clothing. _That stupid Eyebrows… I should've just finished him off earlier…_

Catching Nick by surprise again, Jake ran up to Miley and hugged her hard. Nick growled, getting angrier and was about to say something when Miley beat him to it.

"Jake..." she whined. "You're hurting me, please let me go."

Jake let go at once and Corelli suddenly arrived out of nowhere acting surprised. "What's going on?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at him knowing perfecting he had just saw the whole thing. His face can't fool him. Nevertheless, Corelli just smiled secretly and resumed his play. "Oh my Miley, what happened to you?..."

"A lot of things happened…" She growled, casting Nick a glare.

"Nick why don't you go and help her get her stuff. I'll handle everything here." Corelli ordered, making Miley's jaw drop. Nick just grinned and pulled her away before anyone could say anything.

The rest of the people were ordered to leave and Corelli sent the janitor to clean the mess up. He knew he should've punished Nick but he just couldn't help but feel amused. _In all my years of teaching, I had never seen Nick Jonas so happy and caring since 8 years ago..._

-Gomez Residence-

"Mom!" Selena sobbed as soon she got home. "Remember that girl I told you about yesterday? Look what she did to me? She humiliated me and now I won't make it on the volleyball team! WHAAA!"

"Selena! You're eyes! What happened?!" Her mother rushed to her side.

"That girl did this to me that's what!"

"Oh honey! Don't worry; I'll take care of everything. And how about this? I'll make sure you get on that team! There's nothing that money can't buy!" Selena's mother hushed her daughter tenderly.

"You're the best, mom."

Locker Hallway

The two arrived to Miley's locker with Nick smirking and Miley fuming.

"Did you have enough? Ready to drop out?" Nick asked.

"Not yet you bastard…dude, I thought you were a jerk but I seriously can't believe you did that!" Miley cried furiously. "You. Will. Not. Make. Me. Drop. Out. You. Hear?"

"Good," He grinned causing her eyes to widen. "Because, I have more pranks up to my sleeves."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt revealing her smooth belly and squeezed it until most of the water came out. Nick just leaned on a locker and watched her. She then twisted her hair and splashed all of the dripping water against Nick as best as she could. Only…it just made him chuckle.

Miley looked at him with pure annoyance and grabbed her coat and backpack. _Sighh…I can't stay mad any longer he looks so hot and cool in that position!_

Nick on the other hand saw an outline of a black bra under Miley's shirt as she bent down to get her stuff and turned away blushing a little. He then followed her out of the school and ignored how the shirt clung to her skin so tightly.

"Aargh! Look what you did! I'm freezing to death!" Miley chattered as she put her coat on. But the night air was still cold causing her to continue shivering.

Nick shook his head with a light laugh and picked her up like a bride and went to his motorcycle. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Let me go! Why would I tell you? I HATE YOU!" Miley seethed angrily as she got dropped onto the smooth leather of Nick's bike. She had never been picked up by someone else before, and secretly felt excitement bubbling within her.

Nick laughed and said in an innocent voice, "Awww, you don't mean that… besides you'll get home quicker. And after all, it was my fault for getting you wet."

"Fine…" She thought for a minute and looked at him suspiciously. It won't hurt to tell him where she lives. "…I'll tell you where I live but don't think I'm fooled by your fake kindness!"

She crossed her arm and watched Nick put on his helmet before getting on the bike himself and told Miley to hold on tight. She did, instructing him during the ride telling him where to turn. They arrived shortly after and Miley hopped off of the biking facing him with a bright smile – momentarily forgetting about what happened earlier. The bike red refreshed her by quite a bit.

"Thanks for the ride jerk; although you'll regret what you did earlier!"

"Try me!" Nick laughed lightly again and went off. Miley watched him go and she too went back into her house. She didn't know why, but Nick's laugh rang inside her head. It was light and clear…she would never imagine a guy like him to produce such a laugh. Worst thing is, she liked it.

**Fin**


	3. of experiments, detention, and drugs!

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beeep!'

Miley groaned and closed off the alarm clock with a slap of her palm.

"Whoever made school start this early in the morning would have a good bashing from me if he wasn't goddamn dead!" She muttered grumpily and got up to do her usual routine.

As she got out of the bathroom to change into her uniform, something suddenly caught her eye. It was a tiny bottle of perfume that her mother gave her as a birthday present last year. She never used it though but kept it anyhow, not knowing why. Analyzing it for a while, she slipped it inside her backpack and fed Waffles because she never knows when she she'll becoming back home these days. Miley then said her goodbyes, locked her door, and set out for school.

As she arrived to school she noticed a crowd of boys at the front gate holding either a bouquet of flowers or chocolates. She saw Jake among the crowd and he too was holding a box of chocolates. Smiling as she saw a familiar face, she went up to him and asked what's going on.

However, Jake only turned around and after recognizing it was her, he couldn't help but yell. "Miley! Will you go out with me?"

Miley jumped slightly, taken aback, and stared at him bewilderedly. "WHAT? UH...HELL NO?"

Then suddenly the whole crowd went berserk after seeing her.

"MILEY YOU'RE MY HERO!"

"GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

"NO ME, ASSHOLE."

"SHE IS GOING OUT WITH ME NOT YOU!"

Pretty soon, the crowd of boys started arguing with each other and started fist-fighting. Miley, seeing her chance, slipped through and ran inside madly to save her own life. _W-Was that…was that my- do I have a fan club now?_

She frowned at the thought and opened her locker only to scream.

Inside her locker was a giant, fat, slimy, hideous, ugly, yucky, etc. etc. - The list could go on forever. But inside her locker was a repulsive salamander on top of her books staring at her with beady eyes. She had no idea how it got there since nobody knew her locker combination.

"What the fucking hell?" She squirmed trying to swat the salamander away but it just stayed where it was.

People stared at her in confusion and wondered if she was alright. Miley, not wanting to make a fuss, closed her locker quickly and chuckled nervously. If the word got out, what would other people think of her? A dirty unclean freak that attracts disgusting animals? Hell no, she would absolutely not allow that.

A laugh suddenly came behind her and she immediately knew.

"You should've seen your face Stewart. Your expression…priceless!" Nick snickered and glared at the people staring at them. They instantly dropped their gaze and went back to their own business. They surely didn't want to get into trouble.

Her face grew red out of anger as he continued to mock. "Y-You jerk! You hacker! Get it out of my locker NOW!"

Nick smirked at Miley and made no movement or action to retrieve the salamander.

"Argh...get it Jonas!"

Still, Nick made no move and continued smirking. Miley then angrily swung her locker open, went behind Nick, and tried pushing him. Since he was way stronger than her, her sad attempt failed.

"Fine..." She hissed, glaring at the man. "If you won't get it... Maybe it WILL COME TO YOU!"

Out of the blue, she summoned all her courage and picked up the textbook that the salamander was on and flung it towards Nick. Having quick reflexes, Nick ducked easily and the poor salamander had a second to feel what it's like to be airborne before it landed on the wall with a splat.

"Nice aim but sadly… you missed!" Nick teased and grinned.

_Oh yeah?_Without thinking, she quickly took out the bottle of perfume that she had placed in her backpack earlier and sprayed it at him with full force. "Ha! Not so fast are you now to dodge that!" She laughed triumphantly and blew on the imaginary smoke on top of the perfume bottle.

"What...the... hell!" Nick choked and looked at her as if he was in deep pain.

She just snickered the Jonas style and flashed him a peace sign, "That, is for yesterday and just now!"

"I smell like a...a fricken girl!"

"Wow, revenge sure is sweet but I didn't know it would be this sweet! I always knew this would come in handy one day." She cuddled her perfume and placed it back in her backpack tenderly before grabbing her books.

"You'll regret this…"

Miley just giggled then grabbed him by the arm. "C'mon we're going to be late!"

Nick reluctantly followed and continued to get rid of the smell to the best of his abilities. They got to class just in time and took their seats. Unfortunately for Nick, his rival, Joe Gray happened to pass by.

"What's this?" Joe sniffed the air. "Jonas, are you wearing perfume?"

The whole class turned around to look at Nick with wide eyes and started whispering to madly each other. His ears turned instant red but luckily no one saw because his hair was covering most of it.

"Wow, I didn't know you have a female touch bastard!" Kevin laughed, smelling the air around him.

"It's not what you think so shut the hell up before you all get into trouble!" He growled and shot all them his famous glare.

The class did stop and suddenly Sir Corelli came in.

"Okay classes... sniff... Hey, what's that smell? I guess somebody put too much perfume… Hm… Anyways we will be doing an experiment after I do the attendance so get ready." He informed and waved his hand around his nose to get rid of the heavy smell. Miley, Joe, and Kevin just snickered.

"Selena Gomez will be away for today because of yesterday's incident. Since she's gone, the class will be even so you will have your seating buddy as your partner."

"Great." Nick muttered and coughed.

Miley just glared at him and retorted. "As if I want to be with you idiot!"

"We will be mixing chemicals around so be careful." Sir Corelli warned once they arrived to the science lab.

"Okay." The class responded.

_I wonder…this might get interesting..._ Nick thought with a grin, already formulating a plan with his brilliant mind.

"One more thing class, I have a very important meeting in a few minutes so Miss Kunkle will be you're sub for today." Sir Corelli announced suddenly and the class began to whine much to Miley's confusion.

Nick who happened to read her thoughts told her that Kunkle is the strictest teacher in the school. After Corelli left, Kunkle came in looking indeed very strict and told the class instructions. Soon each table got their supplies which consist of jelly-like goo, test tubes, flasks, a Bunsen burner, and chemicals.

"This is so boring and I fricken stink like hell… Can't believe I actually let you did that…" Nick grumbled and attempted to try and get rid of the perfume again.

"In your face! Score one for me!" Miley sand happily as she poured some chemicals in a test tube.

"Please pour the chemicals with care. Too much agitation may cause an explosion." Kunkle warned the students in the background.

"Here let me do it." Nick said out of annoyance and he took the tube away from Miley.

Big, big, **big**, mistake.

Soon, a loud world war two explosion erupted from the classroom and the fire alarm went off. People from other classes evacuated and the students from Miley's class started running out in frenzy once the sprinklers had opened. There was smoke everywhere in the classroom.

And by the time the whole class evacuated, all was wet and both Miley and Nick were covered in green sticky goo. Of course, the culprit was obvious. Kunkle flung a wet strand of hair back furiously and crossed her arms. "Miley Stewart! Nick Jonas! BOTH DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

"B-But, but it was..." Miley started to complain.

"No buts!" Kunkle snapped.

Fire trucks began to arrive and the principal had to tell them there were no fire only smoke from a mere science experiment.

"Look what you've done! You made me have detention and now I'm covered with goo! JERK! My perfectly good reputation is ruined!" Miley shouted angrily and glared at Nick.

However Nick just grinned, "You know girls loves to spend time with me and are willing to get detention just for that. Besides only you're coat is covered in goo, you could just take it off."

"Pfft, who would want to spend detention with you. And unlike you, little spoiled brat, I have to clean my own clothes!" She growled but then smirked, "But… at least only my coat is covered in goo. If you had your jacket on, your shirt would at least be clean."

"Whatever, that school jacket is the most hideous thing I had ever seen."

Just then Kevin and the lofty bunch came over to see if they were alright.

"W-We heard you got detention!" Ashley said worriedly, checking Miley from head to toe for signs of injury.

"Are you okay?" Demi asked.

"Yeah…but all thanks to this stupid jerk." Miley said sarcastically.

"Do you want us to help you after school?" Mandy offered.

"No, it's alright. I don't want this bastard's trouble to be a burden to you."

"Haha, nice job bastard." Kevin grinned slapping Nick in the back..

"Anyhow," Miley shrugged, "I learned my lesson… next time I will be the one handling the chemicals not him! If there is a next time that is…but let's hope not."

Nick just grinned innocently and went away with Kevin to the other boys.

"Miley, is there anything going on between you guys?" Ashley asked curiously out of the blue as she watched Nick and Kevin go off.

She raised an eyebrow in a very offended manner, "No…Why?"

"You doesn't seem very mad," Demi cut in.

"And he doesn't get mad when you called him a jerk and other stuff. Nick usually gets pissed off when somebody swears at him excluding Kevin. Also he doesn't smile often only smirks… but now he seems to be amused or just plain happy." Ashley added. "I think."

"Haha, who would've known Ashley was so perceptive…but she does have a point there." Mandy laughed.

"Oh well, I guess he just likes pulling pranks on people." She shrugged carelessly. She didn't want to get any ideas. As far as she knows, there was nothing in between them for the moment.

"Students! Get back to class now!" Kunkle interrupted and ordered everyone to go change into gym strips when everything was sorted out in the school due to the fact that the classroom was a mess.

Miley changed into her gym strips and Demi offered her a scrunchie but she just declined. "No thanks Demi, I don't want to touch my hair. It feels slimy and disgusting. The goo won't effing get off!"

Both of them went to the field and waited for others to get changed. All of the student's hair was wet but none had goo all over them. Lucky them…She could still see goo on Nick's hair (who had also finished changing and was waiting at the far end) and water was dripping on the ends of his hair. Miley giggled, thinking that he looks like a cute messy child.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so and a throng of Nick's fan girls squealed in delight and ran over to him as soon as they saw him.

"Awww that's cute!"

"I love you Nick!"

"I love him more!"

The arguments between the girls started and soon it was Miley's fan boys' turn. They ran over to Miley and gushed at how cute she was. _Ugh…get a life…_

Demi saved her and told her that since she had accidentally hit Selena with a ball she had been their hero. Of course, even if she didn't hit her with the ball, Miley would've been their hero anyway for standing up to Nick.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kunkle hollered at her immature students and caught everybody's attention. "Today we will first warm up by running two laps around the track then we will play dodge ball! NOW GET TO IT!"

"Okay." The class responded trying not to groan. It was hot out…and running was no fun.

Both Nick and Kevin were in the lead racing each other as everyone started running with Miley and her friends in the middle. Nick's fan girls knew that they can't catch up to Nick so ran at their own speed. Miley's fan boys however were all competing against each other trying to impress her.

Though sadly, the sad attempt didn't work. They ended up wasting their energy stupidly.

"Hey! How about we race after we do this lap?" Demi challenged, feeling bored.

"N-No thanks." Ashley answered, keeping her pace.

"I don't feel like racing maybe next time," Mandy linked her arm with Ashley. "Waha, if you want to race, go ahead…Ashley will stay with me."

"Um... I will!" Miley volunteered.

"Hehe, I guess I could always count on you in sports."

As soon as they finished a lap, the pair ran faster and started racing. The fan boys ended up running in the back due to energy depletion during the first lap. Nick and Kevin were already finished the two laps and were both watching the girls race in the front. Both Demi and Miley were pretty even but as they got halfway, Demi suddenly broke into a sprint to her surprise.

"What? You're sprinting already?" Miley cried out.

"Whoa, look at her sprint Nick." Kevin said in awe.

"You like her?" He asked.

"Demi? No way! Haha…I got someone else in mind." The blond laughed.

"Hn…" Nick smirked at his friend thinking of a certain shy girl with white pearl eyes.

_Damn… I better sprint too!_ Miley thought. She didn't really want to lose and Demi was a good deal ahead. Then all of a sudden, she heard voices and a lot of footsteps behind her.

"Miley, let's run together!"

"No me!"

_Not again!_ Miley groaned and started to run faster. Just then a boy grabbed her shirt causing the other boys to start grabbing her shirt too. Miley screamed and sprinted faster and faster. "GET OFF ME PERVERTS!"

She didn't care about the race anymore, she just want to get away.

"Did you see that? The guys are crazy!" Kevin exclaimed. "They almost ripped off her t-shirt!"

"Yeah I saw." Nick replied in a low voice. "Losers…"

"Yeah, but look at her run!"

"I know loser I have eyes. God also created ears for me to hear her scream." Nick informed sarcastically.

Miley had just zoomed past Ashley and had reached the end panting hard. Kunkle came over to Miley and patted her back. "Are you alright? This class is insane!"

"Yeah...thanks." Miley managed to croak out the words between pants. Kunkle nodded and halted the boys.

"So, you know how I feel being chased by girls all the time." Nick commented as he and Kevin came over.

"I can't believe those people! They are more perverted then Corelli!" Miley cried as her heartbeat slowed down.

"Boy, you can sure run." Demi ran up to her along with everyone else.

"Yeah well I do when people try to rip off my shirt!" Miley said angrily then started for the gym.

"Huh? D-Did we do something?" Ashley inquired.

"No, its not you. Don't worry!" Kevin grinned and took Ashley's hand suddenly who turned deep red.

By the time everybody got into the gym, Miley was still fuming. It was dodgeball time! Kunkle announced that it will be girls against boys.

"Perfect, I need to blow off some steam." Miley cackled dangerously. Everybody who heard her sweat dropped including Kunkle. She couldn't really blame Miley.

"Ready?" Kunkle got her whistle ready. "GO! BEEP!"

When the game started, Miley laughed madly and started throwing every ball she could get on her fan boys. The fan boys either fell down in pain or got hit in the stomach- hard.

"I never seen her so mad in my life!" Mandy whispered standing in the back. None of them really need to do anything since Miley got them all covered. Actually…it was just Miley playing.

"Whoa, I don't think anybody could beat Miley at this moment." Kevin told Nick. They were standing wide open in the middle watching other boys getting creamed by Miley. It seemed like the fan boys were her only targets.

"For once I agree with you loser."

One by one each fan boy fell until no fan boy was left standing. Miley smirked in satisfaction then went to her friends. She smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened. "I'm done now!" she sang then went to the bench. Her friends sweat dropped again and followed her.

"I guess we just saw the inner Miley." Ashley noted.

"You're the toughest girl I had ever seen-…in a good way. I bet you could even handle Nick in a game of dodgeball." Mandy declared.

"I will bow down to you." Demi bowed down jokingly.

Miley giggled with laughter and looked happily at her friends. "Thanks…I think."

School ended and everybody left except for Miley and Nick. They divided the work and Miley ended up wiping the tables while Nick mopped the floor. She had changed back to her normal school uniform excluding the coat of course while Nick had taken off his gym shirt since he didn't want that get dirty.

Miley controlled herself from blushing and avoided eye contact. Nick kept silent too. Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore for it was getting a little too eerie.

"Man, I hate you for this." She broke the silence.

Nick just smirked, "Well, consider this another one of my pranks."

_((Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me, No you don't mean nothing at all to me, Do you got what it takes to set me free-))_

"Ack!" Miley jumped as her cell phone rang, startling them both. She quickly dug around her backpack and found her pink Sony Ericsson w580i.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey daddy!"

"I'm fine."

"She's fine too."(Waffles)

"It's okay."

"Yes, I've been good."

"No I'm not and won't do any drugs."

Nick smirked.

"Sure okay, I'll talk to him."

_Him?_He wondered in his mind.

"Hey Adaaaam!"

"I'm at school."

"No not at a party."

"Why? Because I got into detention with a boy." She said while glaring at Nick who just shrugged. All of a sudden, Adam was shouting so loud that Miley jerked the phone away from her ear. Even Nick could hear Adam's male voice.

_So it is a him…_

"WHAT? HAVE YOU BEEN ONTO COCAINE OR SOMETHING? YOU HAVE TO QUIT MILEY, GO TO A PSYCHIATRIST!"

"Calm down!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE DETENTION?"

"Nick, the boy, and I just messed up a science experiment and made a mess in the classroom. We were just cleaning up!—NO! I am not on drugs- Well, technically it was Nick who had messed up and I happen to be his partner but you go explain to daddy now since he probably heard you shout out those words!-Yes, I'm NOT on drugs! I swear!"

"Okay okay…thanks for believing me that I DON'T DO drugs."

"I won't!"

"I don't need one!"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine."

"Okay bye."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T NEED A STUPID PSYCHIATRIST! I'LL GET ONE SOMEDAY IF I DO DRUGS! WHICH IS NEVER!"

"Okay, okay BYE!"

Miley slid her phone shut and looked at Nick who was staring blankly at her. "What's with you're family and drugs?"

"Ehehe…well that was Adam, my childhood friend. We were so close when we were young that people actually thought we were brothers and sisters since we were always together. And well…basically my family just wants to make sure I go the right direction in life."

"Oh." So Miley was still single and this Adam kid wasn't her boyfriend.

When Kunkle came in and dismissed them, it was pitch black outside and Nick offered her a ride again. At first Miley naturally refused but then thought better and agreed. It was really dark out. When they arrived at her house Miley said her thanks, called Nick a jerk, and went inside her house laughing at Nick's response.

Nick just smirked at her retreating figure before riding into the night. He decided he will reconsider about getting Miley to leave the school…

**Fin**


	4. of bitches, fights and opposites attract

**Note: **_' '_ _thoughts_

**Chapter 4 – of bitches, fights, and opposites attract**

Selena was furious with Miley. Since she came, everything had turned from simply perfect to chaos. One of her faithful followers had told her everything that had happened on the day she was absent.

Her dear Nick and the bitch getting partnered together?!

_It's not fair!_

Miley had gotten herself all the attention from Nick while she didn't, even after trying so hard. Miley had her very own fan club while no one made one for her. She had managed to gain more popularity than her, the most glorious person alive – how is that possible?!

She made her eyes black and now her followers told her she had a detention with Nick??

_It's just not fair!_

It has always been Miley this, Miley that lately when it should've been Selena this, Selena that!

_I have to make her life miserable…that little bitch…_

A little sinister grin began to form on her lips as a devious plan already began forming in her mind. Yes, she'll start with fan boys first...

"Ughh…"

Miley, today, grudgingly woke up at the noise outside her room and miraculously not by the beep of her stupid annoying alarm clock. In fact, she was shaken up by something even more stupid than her pet rock(which she had when she was 3, she considered it dead when she was 10). Getting up in a very pissed mode, she checked the time which read 6:30 am in the morning.

'_ONLY 6:30 am IN THE MORNING?! WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY SLEEP?!'_

Looking out her window with a murderous intent, her eyes widened as she saw her one and only fear: fan boys.

-

"Hey Miley!"

"Good morning!"

"It's kind of early but will you please go out with me??"

-

Miley hit herself on the head and wondered how in the world they knew where she lived. _Did that damn Nick tell them?!_

She thought they would start to hate her by now after what she did to them. Well, apparently not.

"Why oh why! God! How could you? I mean thank you for making me outrageously glamorous but that doesn't mean you need to send your army of idiots to me! I never opposed to you! What the hell is wrong with this school?!" She said to herself

-

"Ha! Everyone I had a bruise on my stomach that MY MILEY made during dodgeball!"

"Mine is bigger!"

"I shall cherish this bruise as long as I live!"

-

Miley just rolled her eyes at their stupidity and did her usual routine trying to ignore her fan boys outside.

"Psh Waffles, I wish I was you… Well actually I don't, but you're life is so much easier than mine!" She said scratching her beloved cat's chin and brought her down to eat breakfast.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

"ARGHH!! SHUT UP!!"

But her doorbell continued ringing every second after she finished her breakfast and it drove her nuts. Actually CRAZY!

"Aargh I can't stand this anymore!! I'm going to call the police! Better yet THE PEST CONTROL!" Miley screamed in frustration hoping the boys could hear her. Angrily, she ran upstairs and looked out her window again. It was 7:30 and they were still there.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"You!"

' _Ok, that was a stupid question.'_

"I'm getting her!"

'_Ok, THAT was a stupid answer.'_

"I will cherish my Miley forever!"

'_Ahhhh what to do, what to do!'_

Nick rode down the road on his motorcycle like he does everyday. It was 7:45 and he suspected Miley to be walking down the sidewalk like usual. However, she was no where in sight even after he arrived to school.

_Where is she?_Nick wondered going back to his bike. A lost rival won't do him any good. Twisting the handle, he sped off towards her house to see if everything was alright. If he was lucky, Miley was late today because of bad hair day. When he arrived, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw boys in front of her house and Miley leaning halfway out her window throwing what looked liked...pencils!

"Here's something that you can cherish forever! PENCILS THAT I USED AND TOUCHED!" Miley yelled throwing the pencils as far away as possible. "There are only 15 of them so go quickly and CHERISH THAT AND FINALLY LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The fan boys screamed in excitement and all ran towards the pencils like a pack of hungry dogs and started fighting over them.

_Now's my chance!_ As fast as she can muster, she ran out of her house and locked the door so absolutely _nobody_can go in and raid it. "BYEEE WAFFLES!! I TOLD YOU THEY'RE IDIOTS!"

_Waffles?_ Nick echoed in his mind curiously as he watched Miley run past him in a hurry. She seemed to be so caught up with fan boys that she didn't even notice him. '_How nice…'_

"Yo Stewart!"

"Nick?!" She gasped, still running with Nick riding relaxingly by her side.

"What'cha doing?"

"What does it look like bastard? I'm running away." She rolled her eyes.

"Want a ride?" Nick smirked in amusement.

Miley bit her lips and thought about the situation. If she rode with the bastard, she can escape from her fan boys… "Fine."

He nodded and slowed down his bike just so Miley could easily hop on. "Heh, now you owe me!"

Miley pushed his head playfully and wrapped her hands around his stomach. "Jerk."

As they arrived, Nick parked his motorcycle and followed Miley to her locker who paused just when she was about to open it. "There better not be anything in my locker when I open it!"

"What makes you think I would actually put something in your locker this time?" Nick grinned innocently.

She raised an eyebrow and swung open her locker finding nothing inside just like he said.

"Miley!"

"Oh no, not again!" She groaned and turned around to see who it was. Did the fan boys catch up to her that fast? No. It turned out that it was Jake carrying a bouquet of flowers.

'_Oh my…'_

"Miley I've been looking all over for you. I need to tell you something before you decide to go with Nick!" Jake said in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed in unison and grunted mockingly.

"As if." Nick muttered.

"Here, this is for you." Jake smiled giving Miley the flowers while Nick eyed them and pretended to be bored.

"Um...thank you Jake. They're really beautiful."

"Really? Thanks! And here's something I made up while thinking of you." Jake got down his knees and cleared his throat before reciting.

_"Miley, Miley, Miley,_

_For you I would give up my time._

_Miley, Miley, Miley,_

_Will you be mine?"_

Miley looked at the blond boy in shock as Nick was trying his very best not to laugh out loud.

"Uh...I...um." She stammered with pink cheeks. She never experienced someone confessing this serious to her before.

"Um…thank you very much Jake, the poem was very…touching I really appreciated it but um...I'm sorry. I still don't know yet…oh look at the time! Nick and I really have to go uh...we promised our teacher to arrive there as soon as we can. Um, thanks again!" Miley quickly gave Jake a big hug and grabbed Nick by the arm who smirked at Jake and willingly let Miley pull him away. He knew Jake was no match for him in anything. Even if they were to fight over Miley, he would obviously win.

Poor Jake just stood there gaping.

As they got to the second floor, Miley sighed audibly and let go of Nick's arm while slowing down her pace.

"Why don't you just say no and reject him right off the bat?" Nick asked.

"I didn't have the heart to and I think Jake is really sweet." She answered.

"Oh? You can throw thousands of dodge balls at people like him but you just can't say no?" Nick teased, putting his arm around Miley jokingly. "So you gonna hit me now for acting like them?"

"No, because unlike some other people, I have a heart." Miley countered, placing her arm around Nick's neck playing along.

"Miley, Miley, Miley..." Nick mimicked mockingly.

"JERK! You're so mean! Okay I admit the poem wasn't exactly the best in the world but it was still really sweet! I never had someone do something like that to me before. I'm touched…except I'm just not interested in him that's all but... maybe I will gradually." Miley laughed truthfully.

'_His arm sure feels warm around me…eh? What am I saying? He's still a jerk whereas Jake is a gentleman. Yeah…a gentleman… I guess I'll just look towards Jake instead...'_

Nick frowned at her statement as he replayed her reply over and over again in his mind. _Maybe I will gradually? Maybe I will gradually?! What's that suppose to mean? Does she have feelings for that thick eyebrow?_

-

"OH MY GOD! You have gone too far!" A feminine voice suddenly interrupted their thoughts. Nick and Miley quickly let go of each other and turned to see Selena's angry face that was about to explode.

"I-I..." Miley stammered and turned red.

"Selena, we were just joking around!" Nick took over.

"Joking? You never held a girl as long as I can remember whether you're joking of not! And what's with the flowers! Did you give it to her!" Selena cried with tears welling up in her eyes.

"N-No! Jake gave them to me!"

'_What! Is that true? Am I really the first girl he had ever held?'_

"Whatever! That still doesn't explain why you were so close to him!"

"Chill Selena! We were just joking! And you know why I didn't touch other girls? It's because they're all like you!" Nick snapped angrily.

'_Go Nick! Crush that Selena-pig!'_

"Aargh! What have you done to my boyfriend!" Selena exploded stomping towards her.

"She didn't do anything! And I'm not your boyfriend for the last time." Nick growled, glaring at Selena.

' _He's actually angry…'_

"No, you are not my boyfriend, but you are my fiancé!" Selena shouted, obviously hurt.

'_Ahhh I can't stand this! I kind of feel sorry for Selena. I am going to SO regret this...'_

"I am so sorry Selena, we really didn't mean it! It was really all just a joke! Don't blame Nick because I started it!" Miley apologized shocking Nick. "I promise I'll stay away you're your fiancé in the fu-"

"So it was you! You creep! If you hadn't came here everything would've been NORMAL! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY NICK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shut up Selena! I was never yours and never will be! If you want to be mad then be mad at yourself! If you really want to know the truth Miley was just taking the blame and it was I who started it! I could never be with someone as annoying, selfish, and arrogant as you retard" Nick hissed.

Everyone from each class across the hall peaked out the door observing the fight. Even some teachers were too but didn't say anything because Nick Jonas was involved in it after all.

"You're lying! I don't know what you did to him, but I swear… your life's going to be a living hell once I'm through!" Selena seethed and stomped away to her classroom.

"Come on, Miley, let's go." Nick muttered quietly. Nick didn't say anything and followed the really pissed Nick. People made way for the pair as they passed and all was silent. Even people as stupid as fan boys knew to stay silent.

The bell finally rang after they got in and Corelli came in notoriously late as usual. "Yo, why is everyone so quiet?"

"..."

He just sighed, knowing perfectly why, for he too had witnessed the fight, just like most others did. "Well class…please turn to page one hundred-six in your textbooks."

When recess came everybody hurried out and without thinking Miley grabbed Nick and went to the rooftop.

"Listen we need to talk."

"..."

"We…shouldn't talk to each other anymore." Miley choked out courageously. As much as she hated to admit it, she had a lot of fun bickering with him and wished it would continue that way.

"Why are you saying this?" Nick asked with a stoic expression.

"Look, it's just that you and Selena are fiancés. Selena is right! I can't just butt in all of the sudden and ruin your relationship." Miley said sadly. "I feel guilty."

"Goddamnit! Not you too…Why do you care if Selena's my fiancé or not? Her relationship with me were no better than before you cam! It wasn't my choice to be her fiancé! It was my parents, not me!" Nick argued angrily.

Miley just looked away and crossed her arms, "Whether or not it's your decision, Selena is still your fiancé and you can't change the fact! It is not my right to be in both of your way!"

"I don't care if Selena is my fiancé or not." He growled hotly.

"You don't but I do!" Without further words Miley left the rooftop.

"Idiot…" Nick hissed in frustration and punched the wall hard feeling no pain.

"Miley!" Demi called out as soon as she saw her pink-haired friend.

"We've been trying to find you everywhere!" Mandy cried.

"Look you guys, I don't want to talk right now." Miley said emotionlessly.

"M-Miley…did something happen between you and Nick?" Ashley asked quietly

"Sort of." She replied coldly looking away. "I'm going home. I feel sick."

"No, Miley wait!" Demi stopped her by the arm.

"What?"

"Listen…we've been thinking a lot and well…" Mandy trailed off.

"Have y-you ever heard of opposite attraction?" Ashley asked straightforwardly.

"No." Miley answered with absolutely no interest at all.

"Opposite attraction is when two totally opposite people who hate each other starts getting attracted to each other." Demi explained.

"So?" Miley stared at them with annoyance. What were they trying to get at?

"Aargh you're so dense Miley! Obviously, we're telling you this because we think you and Nick are going through opposite attraction!" Mandy flailed.

Miley blinked at them with a blank expression.

_Really? Is this true? I'm pissed because I just got into a fight with a person I'm attracted to?_

"S-So, Miley…go make up with Nick despite whatever things had happened. You might seriously regret it later. We don't want a c-crying Miley at our heels." Ashley said gently.

_I should?...but…I still feel guilty about him and Selena…I wonder…how does Nick feel about me?..._

During the rest of the day it had been awkward between Nick and Miley. Very awkward. They didn't talk to each other, and Selena…well let's not go there. Finally as school ended, Corelli called both of them up to the front. He was not dense for an adult and noticed something wrong between his two students even if he wasn't there to witness what had happened.

But no matter what, he decided he will play cupid - a handsome handsome cupid so to speak.

In truth he didn't want Nick to end up with Selena. Corelli knew the hardships in Nick's life and cares for Nick like his own son (secretly). Although it was wrong for Nick to treat Selena like dirt, he still had the liberty to choose who to marry. That was his opinion anyway and he was sure a lot of people agree with him.

"Nick and Miley, I need to ask you guys a big favor. Tomorrow morning could you guys help me bring these textbooks to the janitor's closet? I have no need for them and I can't do it by myself because as you can see I am a very old man."

"Tch, you got the old man part right."

Corelli frowned slightly and crossed his arm. Nick was sure a blockhead. Can't he see that he was trying to help him? _That brat will pay later…_

"Okay, I'll come early." Miley said quietly, not looking at Nick in the eye.

"Psh, this is more like an order than a favor lazy cheat." Nick continued, obviously very gloomy at the moment.

Corelli ignored him and dismissed them. The brats will thank them for sure. Watching them walk separate ways, he pulled out his favourite book with a determined mindset. "They better make up by tomorrow."

Miley arrived to her house and flopped down on her couch as Waffles purred and jumped on the couch to nuzzle her.

_Nick is my enemy, I should hate him. I can't be sad over some stupid argument. This was meant to happen! But… Now all my friends think I love him because of this opposite attraction stuff!...that's like saying everyone that hates each other can be couples. Ha! As if…_

Inner Miley: But you are starting to like him.

_That idiot?_

Inner Miley: A very hot idiot that's smart, athletic, and everything you have ever dreamt of. Admit it, you've been daydreaming about meeting a guy like him ever since you saw that cartoon where-

_Ok ok, I admit I'm__**attracted**__to him…so what? There's nothing I can do since Selena is his fiancée. I can't just tell Nick that I like him? Hell, I'm not even sure about my feelings yet. Aargh I hate this! It hasn't even been a month and I'm going crazy! Feeling awkward around Nick 24/7 for the rest of the year is torture! I can't do this to myself and I can't just let Selena win! That pork won't make my life a living hell… Not if I can help it._

"I'll just treat Nick as a friend or something. At least… a decent enemy/someone/whatever that I can talk to without feeling awkward._"_Miley made her mind while scratching her kitty's chin.

"Plus I cannot not talk to him forever…" she added quietly.

Nick got home and lied on his soft comfy bed staring at the ceiling. His room was very big with blue walls. There weren't a lot of things in his room except for a wide-screen plasma TV, computer, phone, desk, car/sports posters, pictures, and other stuff. There was also a bathroom, closet, and a porch on the right. (AN: A lot of things in his room to me!)

He cushioned his head with his hands and glared at the ceiling. _Stupid Selena… you just HAVE to ruin everything! I bet your even plotting revenge against Miley right now..._

"JIN! Come here!" Nick suddenly called his butler.

A middle-aged man clad in a suit came into his room. "You called Young Master?"

"Yeah, you've known me since I was a baby right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, how did Selena became my fiancée?" Nick asked, sitting up now. Even he couldn't remember how he managed to get a fiancée. For all his life, the only thing that got engraved in his head was that he has one and her name was Selena Gomez. No one ever told him the 'how'.

"Well, it happened before when you were born." Jin recalled. "You're parents were on the verge of losing all their property and they did the only thing they could do. They sought out the Gomez family who happened to be the richest family at the time. They helped your parents gain back their riches because they saw potential in them. At the time, Madam was pregnant with you and by coincidence; Mrs. Gomez was also pregnant, but with a baby girl. Then the Gomez family had this idea of arranging a marriage between you two. Of course, Master and Madam couldn't say no since they helped them regain their wealth. So in the end, they signed a pact and announced that you two were to marry."

"Is their any way to break the marriage?" Nick asked with little hope.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure but you'll figure it out somehow Young Master." Jin bowed and started for the door. "Oh and excuse my rudeness, but I'm looking forward to meeting this young lady of yours."

Nick slightly parted his mouth as his butler went out the door. Was it that obvious that he was interested in someone else? But then again, Jin had known him for years._Damn..._

He collapsed on his bed again and continued to glare at the ceiling. _I seriously need to break my marriage with Selena…asap._

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Ungh…" Miley groaned as she got up groggily and stumbled over some boxes. Since she and her family had just moved to New Jersey the house was still a mess. Getting ready as fast as she could, she managed to arrive to school 15 minutes earlier then the usual time and saw that Nick had already arrived before her.

"Good morning, Nick and Sir Corelli" She greeted, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Morning." Nick muttered, looking at Corelli who greeted back cheerfully and started to go over to a pile of heavy looking textbooks. The teacher than gave each person 10 books to carry and told them to put it in the janitor's closet downstairs.

The two walked down the hall in silence and since they arrived early, there weren't a lot of students bustling about yet. As they reached the closet, they found that it was small and jam packed with stuff. There were hardly any rooms left for the textbooks at all. What was Corelli thinking?

Nick, ignoring the stuffiness of the closet decided to go in first and opened the dim lights before placing the books on one of the racks. The closet can barely even fit one person. Ignoring this fact too, Miley just stepped half-way in and was about put her bundle next to Nick's when suddenly the door closed.

_Damn the wind…_They both thought in their minds and looked at each other warily.

Miley, deciding not to make a big deal out of it turned around quietly and tried to open the door. Oooh and guess what? It was locked. By this time, Miley was trying her hardest not to panic. She would rather die than let Nick see her lose her cool. Heck, they were still in a fight!

"Well?" Nick asked impatiently, deciding to break the silence. Miley was taking way too much time to open a stupid door.

"It's locked." Miley informed simply and attempted to step aside as Nick squeezed past to open the door himself. Sure enough it was locked.

"What do we do? Should we scream for help?" She asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"No, I'll be deaf by the time we get out. Besides, didn't you notice? This closet is located in the hall that hardly anyone walks by. It'll be useless." Nick replied grimly.

"Well, what do you suppose we do smart guy?" Miley asked angrily. She couldn't believe this! Ok, sure she had made up her mind to treat him as a friend and nothing more. But she never said she was going to get stuck in a closet with him!

"The only thing we can do is wait. Corelli should notice our absence in a while and I don't think he's that stupid to not notice his two students are gone by the time class starts." Nick answered coolly. "Although… he can be stupid at times."

As I said the closet happened to be conveniently small so the distance between Miley and Nick were apparently quite small. And to add on the scene, the dim lights suddenly went out causing Miley to immediately grab for Nick's shirt.

"You scared?" Nick asked, facing her (with his back against the door) and smirked in the dark. Miley cussed inwardly as she felt the cocky smirk on his face and dropped her hand quickly. Thank god it was dark, for she was blushing like no other.

"I'm not scared. I just hate being in the dark." She explained herself hastily and started to feel the walls for the light switch but accidentally tripped over some boxes before falling onto Nick face to face. It was pitch black but Miley could feel her lips touching something soft. As much as she hated to realize, she realized that this soft thing was Nick's lips.

Personally Nick liked this contact of theirs. But as soon as the realization hit Miley, she pulled away her face much to Nick's disappointment and coughed to cover the awkwardness. Nick decided to do her a favor and kept quiet about it. Their little kiss in the dark can be their little secret.

However, Miley's face burned hotly with embarrassment as she tried to get up by frantically grabbing for something solid beside her. Apparently that something was fragile and fell over Miley causing her to press her thin body against Nick's built body even harder. His eyes widened and a tinge of red rose up to his cheeks as he felt the weight of Miley and some other stuff on his body.

"Oww…Sorry. Ugh, I need a therapist." Miley muttered, breathing against his sensitive neck. He had the urge to pull away but controlled himself. He couldn't let Miley find out that he was ticklish.

"You ok? Can you get off?" Nick asked worriedly.

Miley tried getting up but the thing on top wouldn't budge. "N-no I think… I'm stuck or I'm pretty sure the thing that is on top of me that is stuck."

"Ha, you sure it's stuck? Maybe you're just too weak to lift it." Nick joked.

Miley flashed him a look of annoyance in the dark. "Ok, why don't you try to be a gentleman and help me lift it?"

"Ok." He shrugged with a grin and placed his arms around her trying to grab hold of the thing on top of her. By this time, Miley was really thankful that the lights were out. Her whole body felt hot, especially her face and ears. After locating a solid bar, Nick pushed it along with Miley pushing it with her back. After what seemed like an eternity, the thing finally came off and freed both of them.

Miley got up without delay as Nick took his time and felt for the light switch. He flipped it back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until he sensed Miley getting annoyed by the light flicking.

"The light bulbs burnt out." He suddenly said after 5 minutes of awkward silence(which happened after the light bulb burnt out)

"No kidding." She snapped

He sighed and sat down against the wall between two book stands and saw Miley's outline (his eyes are used to the dark) standing in front of the door near him. She let out a little yelp as Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"What did you do that for?" Miley demanded angrily, now sitting on Nick's lap.

"Thought you might want to sit down." Came the genuine reply.

"Oh…hmph…" Miley grunted hotly and crossed her arms willing herself not to blush again. And to think all the embarrassing things were over. Silence seems to have crawled up upon them once again and a sense of awkwardness appeared. "So um…so much for your genius plan of waiting for Corelli to realize we're gone."

She said quickly, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. Class was surely starting by now. _Stupid teacher…where the hell are you?!_

"I didn't think he was that stupid…"

"Psh, we should've screamed for help. Now that class are probably starting, nobody's in the hall way!"

"Hah, so you're _that_afraid of the dark huh." Nick teased.

"Shut up and stop smirking, and don't try to lie because I know you are." She snapped.

"You know, I thought you said you won't talk to me anymore." Nick noted smugly still smirking.

"Uh…well- I couldn't help it because you're such a fudging ass!"

"Oh? You sure? Cuz I think you really want to talk to me."

"Me? Talk to you? No way! Don't kid yourself Jonas." Miley hissed, facing him.

"So why are you now?" Nick said cheekily shutting up Miley for a second.

"Stop smirking. It's getting annoying!"

"How do you know I am?" (Still smirking…)

"I know you are and if you don't…"

"If you don't then you'll what?" He challenged.

"I'll tickle you to death!" Miley nodded defiantly.

"Your lousy threat doesn't scare me princess and for your big fat information I'm not ticklish." Nick lied.

"You are so lying Jonas." Miley grinned and before she knew it, she leaned in to where she supposed was his neck and breathed onto it causing him to flinch. "HA! You ARE ticklish!"

"Hell no, you just startled me!" His eyes widened as his hand immediately went up to his neck.

"Don't be a baby Jonas." Miley snickered and started tickling him causing him to flinch every time.

"Stop it. What? You're not ticklish?" He growled pulling her arms away and tickled her making her squirm with laughter. She tried to pull away but couldn't since Nick still had a hold of her wrists.

"S-stop! P-P-Please!"

"You surrender?" Nick asked, pausing for a moment.

"What! No n-never!" Miley declared stubbornly. "I will never surrender to YOU!"

"Well, then I guess that's more tickling for you!" Nick laughed. Miley was also laughing so hard that her stomach hurts. Even after she pushed Nick's hand away, he still managed to tickle her.

However, after a few more minutes Nick finally gave up. "You just won't surrender will you?"

"Never in front of you." Miley caught her breath and sat up still on his lap as silence entered again.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" Miley asked, breaking the silence this time, and lay her head tired on his shoulder. She couldn't help it; she was exhausted from all the carrying and tickling. Nick didn't complain and strange though, both of them didn't blush this time.

"I dunno, that stupid Corelli... Shouldn't have placed too much faith in him." Nick cursed laying his head on her head. What can he say? He was tired too.

"It's weird, the school bell had gone off ages ago and Corelli must've taken the attendance already. By now, he should've noticed our absence already!" Miley said thoughtfully getting a little sleepy. Leaning on Nick's warm muscular body and sitting on his lap with his arms around her was all too much for poor little her. Tired of struggling, she allowed her eyes to droop and barely a minute after, she fell asleep.

"Miley?" Nick called out quietly noticing the silence once more. But this time, he got no response. _Hn, she must've fallen asleep. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I sleep for a little while too. Corelli is probably too busy being a pervert to come down any time now. ._

Feeling Miley's steady breathing against him, he slowly willed himself to sleep as well.

_It's almost lunch time… Hmm… I think I better let them out now. They better be in one piece when I come down. I must say the light bulb burning out was a spectacular idea._Corelli thought cheerfully.

"Sir Corelli!" Selena growled. "Where is my Nick and that thing! If she abducted my dear Nick I will rip her into pieces!"

"Don't worry Selena, she didn't kidnap Nick. I sent them somewhere to help me do a favor." Corelli answered calmly.

"What! Why didn't you ask me to go with him?" Selena exclaimed angrily.

"They were here early and it was urgent so I had to send them!" Corelli lied and watched as Selena vowed to arrive to school early from now on. _Whew! Good cover up Handsome! Why thank you Handsome. You're very welcome Handsome. No problem at all Handsome._ Corelli praised himself.

"Where are they now?" Selena demanded savagely.

"That's for me to know, now go back to your work! I'm going to check up on them." The teacher giggled and went out the classroom leaving a very angry boar aka Selena.

Corelli took out the keys to the janitor's closet and opened the locked door which he had purposely locked early. As he opened it, he noticed books were scattered everywhere in the dark room and lying against the wall was Nick holding Miley tightly on his lap. Her head was on his shoulder, Nick's head resting on hers. Both of them were currently asleep.

_Awww how cute! Score one for Come Come Paradise! I knew the book would come in handy! Thanks God for blessing me with this book. Amen._He prayed silently.

"Wake up sleepy heads! Ohh you naughty naughty children! Ditching class just to have quality time together. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty, naughty. You should be ashamed of yourself! Look at this mess! What have you naughty children been doing! I am so disappointed!" Corelli scolded acting clueless again and shook both of them awake.

"Wha??...WHAT?!" Both Nick and Miley snapped awake and sprang apart from each other as soon as they saw Corelli. They ears burned and their cheeks started to go red.

"What took you so long?!" Nick asked angrily trying to change the subject.

"It should be the other way around Mr. Jonas!" Corelli shot back.

"Uh…well it wasn't out fault! The closet door locked up on us and we couldn't get out! T-Then the light bulb burnt out too!" Miley retorted. "We got tired of waiting so we err… fell asleep."

Her story didn't seem much but it was the truth!

"Sure…sigh, teenager these days. Always hiding their feelings. Tsk." Corelli shook his head causing both of his students to growl. "It's almost lunch time. I'll call the janitor to clean this place up. He's been grumpy lately, cleaning up all the messes that you've made. He even demanded a raise yesterday!"

"Whatever." Nick muttered while Miley just rolled her eyes and stalked off. At lunch time Miley explained what had happened in the morning excluding the part where they fell asleep and shared their first kiss to her friends while Nick disappeared somewhere. When the bell rang Miley looked beside her noticing that Nick still hasn't come back yet. It wasn't until five minutes later when Nick came in all sweaty and took his seat.

"Why were you late?" she asked curiously.

"Basketball practice during the lunch hour, why? You miss me?" He teased.

"Definitely not!" hissed Miley. "Do you want me to miss you?" She then asked quietly.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Nick replied casually. Too casual for her liking, she was about to open her mouth to say something but then Corelli came before she had the chance.

"Yo again, for the rest of the afternoon we will be studying media and do a skit on a part of it. This will contribute about 25 percent of your report card so do the skit well! I will put you in groups and assign a director to each group. You will have to listen to the director and have props. I will also give you a topic that you will be performing on. Costumes will be supplied in the auditorium and you will perform there after an hour of rehearsing." He instructed.

Group #1: Miley, Nick, Kevin, and Selena. Topic: Local News, a crime scene. Director: Selena

Group #2: Mandy, Ashley, Oliver, Alex(Selena's friend), and Demi. Topic: World News, terrorist attack. Director: Alex

Group #3:……………(AN: And so on…excuse this lazy author.)

_Yes I got paired up with Nick! Hmph, that thing is in our group too!_ Selena thought. _Oh well I'll just make her look real bad cuz I'm the director! Ha, finally something good is going on!_

"Okay group! Let's get to it!" directed Selena. Nick rolled his eyes and she ignored it. "Okay, me and Nick will be anchor and forehead girl will be a granny that gets attacked by Kevin who is the criminal."

"What! Selena-pig I'm not going to dress up as an old lady!" Miley exclaimed. Kevin nodded in agreement but kept quiet. "Why don't you?"

"Why do I have to be anchor?" Nick complained.

"Because I'm the director and I said so!" Selena shouted managing to hush the others.

10 minutes later…

Nick cussed as he came out of the change room in a dress suit. Girls screamed in delight but Corelli shushed them. He couldn't believe Miley had forced him to dress up since she was 'feeling sorry for Selena' again. _Consider that pig lucky…if Miley hadn't made me dress up, I wouldn't have done so even for this stupid grade…_

Selena was dressed up formally too in a tan blouse and skirt, looking very professional while Kevin was dressed up like a punk. Nick envied him and waited for Miley who hasn't come out yet.

"Hurry up forehead girl, everybody is done changing!" Selena yelled eagerly. She couldn't wait to see Miley. _Ha! Everybody would die of laughter after they see her!_

"PIG! I'M NOT COMING OUT! GRRR…I LOOK SO STUPID!" Miley shouted in the change room looking at herself in the mirror. Indeed she looked old. Old like a mother. _Gahh…_

"Get out now! Don't make me go in there!" Selena warned.

"Come on, Miley, you won't look that bad." Kevin coaxed.

"You made me dress in a suit, Miley! It's only fair if you come out in yours. Besides, yours can't be as bad as mine!" Nick said matter-of-factly..

"BITE ME!" Miley snapped

"That's it!" Selena growled and whammed herself into the change room and dragged Miley out. She gave them a sour face when they observed her from head to toe. She was wearing a summer dress that was covered in tiny granny flower patterns on it and looked like a young teenage girl in a very ridiculous dress.

"Whoa…." Kevin laughed in shock.

"You look ridiculous." Nick snickered.

"Shut up. See! I am so not going out there!" Miley shouted angrily.

Selena was having fits of giggles and was having the time of her life. "Haha, forehead girl you really look stupider than usual!"

"Aargh! You planned this didn't you pig?!" Miley spat with distaste.

"Hehe, now you know my wrath. Now get on the stage old lady!" Selena commanded evilly, still snickering like a witch.

"I will not get on that stage in this!" Miley said stubbornly.

Nick admired Miley's stubbornness and wits. He really couldn't blame her for not wanting to act in that silly dress. He wouldn't do it himself.

"Oh? I suppose that 25 percent on your report card is worth nothing!" Selena smiled, obviously enjoying this.

"...fine!" Miley huffed angrily and stomped out to the auditorium with people laughing everywhere but quickly stopped as soon as they felt Miley's piercing glares. Kevin and Nick just followed her with big grins while Selena just held her head up high and smirked at her enemy.

"Okay, people let's get started!" Selena commanded.

"Yes, mother." Miley rolled her eyes. .

"What did you say?"

"I said 'yes mother!' Are you deaf?! Don't make me repeat myself again pig!"

"I don't need you to! You just did it on your own frickin will!"

"Thought you needed it!"

"I-"

"Can we just get this over with?" Nick interrupted. The two girls gritted their teeth and shot darting arrows at each other but listened obediently to the Jonas and made no noise.

"Fine, here is what we will do…"

45 minutes later…. (The Skit)

Selena: Good morning, this is Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas reporting breaking news.

Nick: This afternoon at approximately 1:30 pm in the New Jersey downtown east side, a criminal known as the Fox Demon attacked an innocent old lady shopping for lingerie. Specifically, flower adorned panties. (Miley was furious by the way.) Here is a video clip of the event.

Miley: Ahhh! Somebody help me!

Kevin: GIVE ME THAT PUR-

"CUT!" Selena screamed waving her little amplifier cone.

"What now pig?!"

"Forehead girl you don't look helpless enough!" she criticized.

"Come on, this is like the fifth time that we stopped! Miley's already acting well enough!" Kevin said defensively.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Selena wanted Miley to look more ridiculous than she already is.

"What do you want me to do! Say: OH LET GO OF ME DEAR LAD! YOU'RE HURTING ME OH SO MUCH! I'M JUST A HELPLESS LITTLE GRANNY THAT CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF. OH WOE IS ME! AHHH, I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE NOW! SEE YOUR SORRY BUTT IN HELL!—There is that what you want me to say! Or is that not good enough!" Miley shouted throwing her hands around like a lunatic causing everyone to laugh including Nick and Kevin.

Miley crossed her arm, satisfied with her acting, and looked confidently at Selena.

"YEAH BUT MORE IDIOTIC THEN THAT!" Selena yelled furiously.

"Whatever." Miley shrugged, losing interest in the argument.

"OKAY CLASS! Time to perform!" Corelli announced, clapping his hands.

One by one each group performed. Selena's group eventually got A due to some persuasion. They originally got a B for lack of teamwork. But ah well. They're Corelli's brats after all.

Miley got home early that day and got a snack from the fridge. She needed to do some grocery shopping and clean up the house. There were still boxes everywhere on the first floor. Honestly, after the acting she didn't want to do jack…but sometimes chores are inevitable. Her house really looked like the ruins from World War II.

"I'll clean the first floor today, and then I'll do my homework. Tomorrow I'll clean the second floor, and buy some groceries." Miley told herself. Money wasn't a problem in her household since she was responsible enough to spend it wisely. After cleaning the second floor and finishing up her homework it was already 6 o-Clock. That was when her phone rang and she found that it was Mandy who called.

"Hey Miley!"

"Oh, hey Mandy, sup?"

"Well, you know since its Friday and all, we decided to have a slumber party at Kevin's house. Wanna come?"

"Um…Sure I got nothing to do.

"Great!"

Mandy told Miley where Kevin lived and hung up. Miley then decided to take a shower and packed up her bag. Then she prepared food that would last for two days for her cat.

"There Waffles, you have more than you can eat. Don't get too fat I'm really sorry that I couldn't spend time with you all week but tomorrow I'll stay home and clean the house. After that we'll go grocery shopping together 'kay?" Miley said to her cat as if she was another person, and left.

"Wheee! Miley is coming!" Mandy said excitedly as she hung up the phone before her friend could ask who was coming.

"Good, our plan is working perfectly!" Demi snickered, rubbing her hands together like some evil demon lord.

"B-But we can't make it too obvious though." Ashley said timidly, although excited like the rest.

"LET OPERATION: MATCHMAKER BEGIN!" Kevin yelled, pumping his hands in the air.

**Fin**

**AN: **

**Thank You for the reviews! Glad you liked it! Thank you to **_AliasSpyCrazy_ **and** _nileyfan_#1 **for being the first and second reviewers**! **You guys made me wanna post this chap! I was on a roll yesterday! Today im only posting 2 chapters, cuz my sister is like screaming at me right now! "Get up, you're my ride, and I don't want to be late! Just because I didn't pass the 'effin drivers exam and you did, doesn't mean you can treat me this way!" were her exact words. She took like 5 tries, and still she didn't pass! We even paid for 'little' damages she made on the car. Anyway, bye!**

**PS: Little=Big :D**

**Originally, this chapter had around 5200 words. After edit, there's around 7200. Man...how did that happen? 0.o**

**Well, this chapter took me two days to revise. But anyways, corny in some parts and I regretted writing about the talks between Miley and her cat. And writing about Miley falling and kissing Nick was soo overrated. It makes things too unrealistic and well… soap opera-ish even though. This is heavily based on cliché drama and all those crap. Well…ciao! Enjoy hehe.**


	5. of operation: matchmaker and clichéness

**AN: Important Authors Note below! Please read and answer! Review!**

**Chapter 5 - of operation: matchmaker and cliché-ness**

Miley arrived at Kevin's house not long after, rang the orange doorbell (go figure) and heard frantic shuffling and footsteps inside the house.

"Okay be normal!" A voice hissed loudly from the other side of the door causing Miley to raise an eyebrow.

_Okay…_

It was only a few minutes after when the door suddenly swung open, startling her by quite a bit.

"Hey Miley! Glad you could make it!" Mandy cried dramatically. A little bit _too_ dramatic for Miley's liking.

"Umm… Hey?" Miley greeted back cautiously. Even though she hasn't been friends with them for long, she felt as though they were planning something. As she stepped in, she took off her black dolly shoes and look around suspiciously. To her surprise, Kevin's house was clean and so casting away her fears, she dropped her stuff beside a table in the family room.

"Hiya Miley!" Kevin, Ashley, and Demi chimed as soon as they saw her.

"Hi, so what are you guy's doing?" She asked, going over to her friends that were lounging around a couch.

"Oh, we were just waiting for you and one more person. We're planning to watch a movie later." Demi answered casually.

"Who-" Miley began her question but was quickly interrupted by the door bell as if on queue.

"Can you answer it Miley?" Kevin asked. "I'll go get us some snacks to eat. I hope you guys like sushi cookies.

"What…sushi cookies?" Miley echoed in disgust. "Who the heck eats _sushi_ cookies?"

"Miley, just go answer the door!" Mandy commanded impatiently and pushed her towards the hallway.

"Ok ok…jeez…" Miley muttered in confusion and went to the door. She was super sure her friends weren't their normal selves by now and she was itching to know just what the hell was going on. Sighing in annoyance, she opened Kevin's orange door (go figure again) and met a pair of unimaginable hot yet somewhat detestable onyx eyes.

Kevin, Demi, Ashley, Mandy observed the two impatiently and almost went hysterical as Miley and Nick just stood there and stared at each other for a long, long time. _DO SOMETHING damnit!_

"What are you doing-"

"What are you doing-" They stopped in synch and continued to stare bewilderedly at each other.

"Man! Could you guys be anymore happier to see each other?" Demi blurted sarcastically and stepped out from the wall they were hiding behind. Nick looked at Kevin suspiciously who followed the bun-headed girl after. Something seriously doesn't feel right.

"Alright now that we're all here, let's watch a movie!" Mandy clapped her hands excitedly, hoping to bring a cheerful mood among them all. They all agreed after a long awkward silence and went to the family room.

"I t-think we s-should set up our sleeping bags first and then watch a movie." Ashley suggested timidly.

"Yeah, okay." Miley nodded in agreement and went over to unfold her sleeping bag. The matchmakers nervously stole secret glances every now and then as they followed the pink-haired girl. Some professionals they were…

"Hey Demi, why don't you have a sleeping bag?" Miley asked curiously as soon as she noticed that the girl was just sitting there and watching them get ready.

"Oh, I'm not going to sleep over tonight because I have a stupid dentist appointment tomorrow morning." She explained glumly. It wasn't a lie; she really did have a dentist appointment the next day. She would give everything…well not everything… but a lot of stuff to just spend the night at Kevin's house and watch the two clueless teenagers get together.

"That's too bad…well we'll tell you _everything_ tomorrow Demi. But anyways… let's see I want to sleep on the far side." Mandy said possessively and bounded straight for the left side of the floor.

"I'll go right beside you." Miley said instinctively, placing her sleeping bag beside Mandy's. She was going to call Ashley to place her sleeping bag beside hers but was quickly interrupted by the boy.

"Nick, you'll be in the middle and me and Ashley will be beside you." Kevin suggested. Ashley blushed uncontrollably even though they had already thought about the sleeping arrangement before Miley and Nick had arrived. Still, she was going to sleep beside Kevin!

"Why do I have to sleep in the middle? And _why_exactly do you have to sleep beside me? I'll go deaf the minute you fall sleep." Nick remarked in annoyance.

"Shut up bastard. My snores sound heavenly." Kevin growled and pushed the man towards the middle. "Besides, I want to sleep in front of the TV." He added innocently.

_Go figure…_Nick rolled his eyes and kicked his sleeping stuff next to Miley's. It was then did he realize he was going to sleep beside her. Miley seems to realized this as well and both of them stared at each other awkwardly again.

So now the sleeping arrangement from left to right was:

Mandy

Miley

Nick

Kevin

Ashley.

"Okay let's watch a movie right now!" Demi said eagerly.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Kevin asked, flipping through his movie case. "…Oh I know, let's watch White Chicks!"

Everybody in the room sweat dropped and shrugged a yes. Once the movie started, Nick and Kevin occupied the couch while the girls were on the floor. Miley leaned on the side of the couch slightly away from Nick while hugging her fluffy blue pillow. The other girls laid on their bellies as they watched. During the movie they laughed once or twice in a while for Kevin chose a comedy. It wasn't until they got to the middle part when they suddenly they heard a very loud grumble. Obviously, it wasn't from the TV so everyone instantly cast a look at Kevin and groaned.

"What? I'm hungry and I need food!" Kevin said defensively. "You guys want some?"

"Sure." They all said in unison and paused the movie.

"I thought you were going to give us sushi cookies." Miley stated, remembering a few hours that when Kevin volunteered to get snacks for them.

"I uh…" He licked his lips nervously. He couldn't say he was spying on her or else he'll be dead. "I forgot!"

"Huh?" The girl cocked her head sideways in confusion.

"I-I'll help you Kevin." Ashley changed the subject shyly in rescue. Kevin nodded gratefully and hurriedly went to the kitch.

_Okay…_

"I think they need help carrying all those plates of whatever he's getting. You guys wait here ok? I'll go help them." Mandy said suddenly after and left for the kitchen.

A second later Demi said she needed to go to the bathroom and left too leaving only Miley and Nick in the family room.

"……"

"……"

"They're acting really strange today." Miley noted, breaking the awkward silence.

"Besides the loser being strange all the time, yeah I noticed." Nick replied coolly.

Kevin who was spying on them yet again wanted to choke the Jonas that instant but was held back by Mandy, Ashley, and Demi who were also spying on them.

"……"

"Demi………is taking an awfully long time in the washroom……" Miley said slowly, breaking the silence yet again.

"Don't even go there." Nick said quickly trying not to get the wrong picture.

This time, it was Demi who wanted to interrupt their little conversation but was soon stopped by the others again. She glared at them and prayed that she wouldn't have to suffer from humiliation later.

"How long does it take to cook little noodles Nick?" Miley asked, desperately trying to get the conversation going. The thing she hated the most were awkward silences. It didn't matter if the person she was conversing with was her enemy, Nick. If she had to talk to him for the sake of noise, then she'll do it.

"Around 5 minutes." Nick answered simply. It was only a few seconds later when his mind clicked and he began to see what Miley was getting into.

"We have to go now! They're getting suspicious!" Mandy hissed. The others nodded and quickly brought the food to Miley and Nick when they were about to stand up and look for them.

"Oh there you are. We were just wandering why each of you took so long." Said Miley.

"I went to help the others after my bathroom trip." Demi explained herself firmly so that her friends wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Haha ok- HEY! Sushi cookies do exist!" Miley exclaimed as she took a bag of sushi cookies. It was her first time seeing such a thing.

"They're the best things in the world aside from actual sushi." Kevin beamed proudly and showed her how to eat it. First, he squeezed the bag so that the dry noodle inside broke into pieces. Then, he opened the bag and took out a flavor packet and sprinkled it over the pieces of noodles in the bag. Then, he held the opening of the bag shut and began shaking like crazy.

Miley watched in amazement throughout the whole process and when Kevin was done shaking, he gave the bag to her and told her to try the flavor-covered noodle bits. To her surprise, the cookie bit tasted really good!

"See? I told you it was good!" The boy grinned. They ate their food shortly afterwards and finished watching the movie. The movie finished around 9:30 pm and soon, the teenagers got bored.

"What do you guys want to do?" Kevin asked lying on the couch.

"I d-don't know." Ashley shrugged

"Dunno." Demi carelessly said reading a magazine

"Don't know." Mandy replied

"Don't really care." Miley said nonchalantly

"Hm." Nick muttered

"Do you guys want to watch another movie?" Kevin asked.

"I d-don't know."

"Dunno."

"Don't know."

"Don't really care."

"No."

"Well, what do you guys want to do then? I'll take any suggestions." Kevin asked, getting somewhat annoyed.

"I d-don't know."

"Dunno."

"Don't know."

"Don't really care."

"Hm."

"Will you guys cut that out?"

"O-Okay."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Kay."

"Whatever."

"Stop that!" Kevin demanded. He was pissed off by now. The other's, excluding Ashley, just grinned at the boy's reaction. This was fun.

"O-Okay."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Kay."

"Whatever."

"Grr…fine! Be that way! Next time, when you ask me something, I won't answer you!"

"B-But…"

"Whatever you say."

"Ha…"

"Fine by me."

"Stay that way."

"……"

"I-I know, d-do you guys w-want to p-play truth or dare?" Ashley proposed, trying to brighten up the sulking boy.

"OKAY!" Kevin said brightly, forgetting everything about before. Everybody sweat dropped at Mr. Mood-Swing and sat around in a circle, cross legged.

"Okay whoever chickens out will have to uh…" Mandy stopped trying to think of a nasty punishment.

"I know I know! Massage Kevin's feet for a week!" Demi exclaimed.

"Yay! I get a foot massage!" Kevin whooped happily but then suddenly realized that the statement was leaning more towards a diss. "Hey…"

"And if Kevin chickens out then he will not eat any types or kinds of sushi for a week!" Mandy added nastily. "Which means, NO sushi cookies."

"What?! No way!! That's cruel!" Kevin clutched his head dramatically and fell in agony. Everything turned black around him. The end was near. His life had no meaning anymore.

"Okay now that's settled I'll go first." Demi said bubbly, perfectly ignoring Kevin and his hysteria. "Hmmm…I think I'll Nick. Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…… kiss Kevin on the cheek!" Demi giggled and the girls laughed out loud. Ashley was sort of horrified at the thought but gave a few chuckles in the end. It was only the cheek after all.

"Are you crazy? You want me to kiss that loser?" Nick said quietly, obviously dumbfounded.

"YEAH! Are you crazy Demi? I mean…I know Nick is gay and all but that doesn't mean you have to use _me_ to prove it!" Kevin protested.

"Very funny blondie…the only Gaylord around here is you. I will not kiss his pathetic cheek." Nick growled stubbornly.

"Chi-cken! Then you'll have to massage Kevin's feet for a week!" Miley snickered, enjoying the moment. She would never pass down a chance to make fun of Nick.

"Think what you want Stewart but I will not kiss Kevin nor will I be Kevin's slave for a week. If you were in my place you wouldn't do it either." Nick shot back hotly.

"Psh, come on! Just do it lame-brain. Besides, I _would_ do it if you dared me. It's only on the cheek you know." Miley grinned thoughtfully.

"This is the most idiotic, embarrassing, gayest shit I have ever heard…" Nick muttered and glared at the boy. Kevin began to whimper and back away.

"GO NICK!" The girls chanted, watching in anticipation.

_It's only his stupid cheek…it's only his stupid cheek…_

"Kevin get your fucking butt over here. I am not going to massage your feet for a week!" Nick hissed, grabbing the guy by his collar.

"Oh my god!! I can't believe you're going to do it! NOOOOOO GOD SPARE M--" It was too late. Nick had forcefully pulled Kevin up to him and gave a half-a-second peck on the cheek. The girls just roared with laughter.

"Fuck, I need mouthwash…" Nick got up quickly and raced to the bathroom.

"My gosh, that was funny! Hehe, you guys wait here…I'll go see if Mr. Almighty is okay." Miley winked. The others stared at her for a second. Had Miley fallen for Nick already?! They haven't even had some quality time yet.

_Nahh_…_she's probably just going to check on him to make fun of him._They concluded afterwards and continued to laugh as Kevin ran to the kitchen sink and scrubbed his face furiously while cursing like hell.

Miley's main purpose in following Nick to the bathroom was indeed to make fun of him. As she arrived, she found Nick frantically spitting out blue mouthwash in the sink. "Hehe, so what did it feel like Jonas?"

"Like shit." Nick cursed out loud.

Miley grinned wildly at the response. _Serves you right!_

Nick frowned at her grin and wiped his mouth with his hand. "But you know? Now that I think about it…I'm actually grateful because Demi didn't ask me to kiss _you_. Because that would totally rot my mouth and I would probably need three bottles of mouthwash to get your germs off."

She gawked at him and glared. "Very funny Jonas. But not as funny as when you were kissing Kevin."

He smirked and followed her out to the family room. Now that everyone has calmed down, it was Nick's turn to ask Truth or Dare. "Loser, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on one of Miley's shirt!" said Nick smirking.

"WHAT!" Both Miley and Kevin cried out in horror.

"Good one Nick!" Mandy laughed.

"Bastard…hmph…if you want me to wear one of Miley's shirt then I _will_. Miley, please give me one of your shirt!" Kevin said confidently, holding his head up high.

Miley grumbled in protest but then pulled out a black tank top from her bag. "Do I really have to give him one of my shirt?"

"Yes." Nick snickered earning him a hateful glare from the girl. Kevin had disappeared down the hall with the tank top and after what seems like an eternity, he came back, practically suffocating to death in Miley's clothes. The top looks like it was about to rip.

"I-...it-...I…couldn't…put…it…on…clothes……too…...small!" Kevin managed to wheeze out.

"My clothes!" Miley cried out in pain, not really caring about whether or not Kevin was going to die. The others laughed madly and quickly came to Kevin's aid. After a few minutes they managed to get the tank top off. Kevin stayed on the floor breathing and taking in as much air as possible.

"Kevin! Go on a diet!" Miley spat angrily, patting tenderly at her at the piece of cloth. Some of the stitches had been ripped off.

"Ne, you should get fatter!" Kevin argued.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Miley huffed. As everyone clamed down it was Kevin's turn.

"Okay Ashley, truth or dare?"

"Um…t-truth." She said nervously.

"What qualities do you look for in a boy?" Kevin asked, shocking the others. They never thought Kevin had the brain to ask those kinds of question.

"Um…c-cute, funny, nice, talented,… and blond." Ashley blushed as red as a tomato. The last quality was sadly said in tiny whisper. So tiny that it passed by unnoticed in Kevin's ear. The others however, heard it loud and clear and grinned.

"Ooo, I know a boy with those qualities!" Mandy teased mischievously.

"Who? Who?" Kevin widened his eyes in curiosity.

"Clueless." Demi sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"M-My turn… Mandy, truth or d-dare?" Ashley asked quickly, hoping to get everyone's mind off of it – especially Kevin's.

"Dare" The out-going girl said firmly.

"O-Ok, I d-dare you to run down the s-street and yelling y-you are a lesbian!" Ashley dared quietly. The others were slightly surprised. They never knew Ashley could be this devilish.

"Psh, I think I'll have to re-evaluate you again Ashley. You're not as angelic as one thinks… making me do all dirty stuff…" Mandy mumbled.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Demi pressed with a laugh and watched the chick stalk out the door. They followed her out the door trying to restrain their laughter. It was dark out and a little bit chilly. Most of the lights in the neighborhood were off.

"Ready? Okay GO!" Demi ordered in a giggle.

Mandy sighed and ran down the street as fast as she can while screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'M A LESBIAN EVERYONE! LOOK AT ME, I'M A LITTLE LESBIAN! WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, I'M A LITTLE HOMELESS HOBO THAT'S CHASING A LITTLE PENNY DOWN THE STREET! LOOK AT ME!"

"PEOPLE, are trying to sleep here!!" Someone shouted out their window as others started opening their lights to search for a little maniac who cried hobo. But the teens had quickly gone back in their den before anyone could call the police for public disruption.

"Whew….Happy?" Mandy panted while glaring at everyone.

"Y-Yes." Ashley chuckled.

"Hmph, my turn now! Miley, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Aright." Mandy smiled slyly and whispered something in Miley's ear. Her eyes then widened and began to turn beat red.

"Sorry, I-I didn't hear you correctly…WHAT?!"

"You heard what I said." Mandy assured smugly. Everybody but Nick knew what she said because first, they were matchmakers so of course they would do something like this. And second, they had actually planned to play truth or dare and so far…everything was going smoothly.

"You can't do this to me!" Miley cried out, wanting to actually cry.

"I _can_ and I _will_! But it's alright if you don't want to do it. Kevin's feet are anxious for someone to massage them." Mandy shrugged evilly.

"Y-You are so…mean!" Miley stammered and looked at the boy's feet. Already, she could see imaginary green foot odor surrounding his feet.

_Massaging these feet or that?_ _Massaging these feet or that? Massaging these feet or that?..._Miley asked herself over a million times until the others started to get impatient, especially Nick.

"Miley, just do whatever Mandy tells you to!" Demi urged, pretending to be clueless as to what dare Mandy had told her.

"Yeah, just get the hell on it!" Nick muttered. "I'm sure your dare's better than mine so you're a chicken if you can't even do it."

"Watch it bastard, I should be the one complaining, you sicko!" Kevin shot back earning him a notorious Nick death-glare.

' _Easy for you to say…'_

"How long was it?" Miley asked quietly.

"Just twenty little seconds!" Mandy sang. _So far so good. Heh, I knew she just had to say yes! Nobody in history would ever touch Kevin's feet! Well except maybe for Ashley. But heck, whatever._

"20 damn seconds?!……Fine. But get out of the room first. ALL of you!" Miley sneered grumpily.

"What?! No way! That's not fair! We'll miss out seeing you-"

"Yeah! We want to know what you're going to do! What if you cheat and not do it?!" Kevin cut off Mandy. He like the rest of the matchmakers knew exactly what Miley's going to do and he just _can't_ miss a thing like this for the whole world. The rest nodded eagerly.

"Then get out of the room! Watch if you want but just don't let me see you! Oh and Mandy, count out loud to twenty so that I know that _you_ won't cheat!" Miley said angrily. "I will hate you for the rest of my life."

"Haha, really? Well don't say you take that back later! C'mon people we don't have all day. We have a show to watch!" Mandy shouted and ushered everyone to leave the room. Nick stood up to follow but was soon halted by her.

"Na-uh! You. Are. Staying!" Mandy gave a toothy yet commanding smile and walked out.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Nick asked in confusion but the girl already left. So he turned to Miley and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well um…" Miley fidgeted awkwardly and staggered towards the man in front of him and placed her hand on Nick's shoulder causing him to flinch. He started to look around frantically for the others to get an explanation. Something was going to happen and he didn't like it.

Miley felt her heart hit crazily against her chest every second or so and tried closing her eyes to calm herself.

"Miley?" Nick called out nervously.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this….'_

"Ready? Okay GO!" Mandy shouted from behind the wall and started counting.

1

2

3

Miley took a deep breath, stepped closer to Nick until their bodies were a few centimeters apart, and with her hand still on Nick's shoulder, she tip-toed on her feet and kissed Nick right on the lips causing the poor man's eyes widened in shock.

6

7

8

_What the hell? Is she kissing me?_Nick stared at Miley's pained face. Her eyes were tightly shut, as if she was afraid to look at him. He couldn't help but just freeze then and there. It was actually his first time kissing or…be kissed by a girl and he seriously didn't know what to do in these types of situation.

But…he had to admit, this is way better than that stupid peck on the cheek with Kevin.

12

13

14

'_This is going to haunt me forever…'_

15

16

_**Why don't you just make the best out of this situation Nick? **_Nick suddenly heard a new voice pop into his mind. _What?!_

_**Kiss her back! It will make your first kiss more enjoyable!**_

_What?!_

_**JUST KISS HER BACK!**_

Not knowing what to do, Nick leaned in and kissed the girl back causing Miley's knees to buckle. Nick never knew he had the talent of making out, but whatever it was…it was getting Miley more into the kiss!

_**Oh yeah! Work your magic lover-boy!**_

_What?!_

17

18

19

...20!

Forcefully, Nick willed himself to break apart. Miley, who was just getting in to the kiss, snapped out of it and broke apart as well and started going red.

"Whohoo! I knew you guys could do it!" Demi cheered.

"T-That was s-sweet." Ashley agreed and started fantasizing about her and Kevin's first kiss. She almost fainted in the process.

"What the heck? DID YOU GUYS PLAN THIS?" Miley demanded.

"Uh… What? NO! Of course not!" Demi lied quickly.

"Why would we do that?" Mandy said dismissively.

"But-"

"Miley, it's your turn!" Kevin butted in before she could pry any furthur.

Her ocean blue eyes narrowed as she inspected all of her friends along with Nick who was pissed as well. "Demi, _truth or dare_?" She asked in a dangerously low voice causing Demi to fidget.

"D-Dare?"

"Okay, before I start, Kevin and Nick stand up." Miley commanded. They obeyed, and then she whispered the dare to Demi. "HOLY SH—No! They'll kill me!" She complained, immediately alarming the two guys. What the heck did Miley tell Demi? What the heck is she going to do them? Instinctively, they placed both of their hands protectively in front of them to protect their…yeah. The part where it hurts most.

"Hmph, serves you right. We all did something embarrassing and now it's your turn." Miley snickered trying to avenge for the kiss even though Demi wasn't the one who proposed it.

"Fine, have it your way." Demi got up and walked towards the boys who started to back away suspicion.

"Miley, if I get hurt…you're going to pay." Nick warned.

1 minute later….

"GET BACK HERE!" Demi yelled, chasing Nick around the room. Kevin just stood where he was…hellishly shocked. He had just been PANTSED by Demi! PANTSED! Luckily he was wearing a boxer with pictures of sushi decorated all over it. But he was PANTSED!

Demi was then going to pants Nick, but after he saw what had happened to Kevin, he quickly fled. He wasn't stupid enough to just let her pants him. The others broke out in crazy laughed and Ashley blushed YET again at the site of Kevin in his boxers.

_H-He's so…cute…_ Oh yes, she felt as though she was going to faint.

"Get. Back. Here!" Demi yelled again. "I don't want to massage Kevin's feet!"

"No fricken way!" The family room was small so there weren't a lot of space for him to hide. If they were at an open field, then he could've outrun Demi already but it he couldn't do so here. Not knowing what to do, he made a grab for Miley with a murderous intent. "Get away from me Demi."

"Idiot, let go of me!" Miley laughed, trying to squirm away.

"Don't be a pussy and stop hiding behind Miley." Demi hissed darkly and proceeded in taking a step forward.

"I'll help you!" Kevin, who had finally recovered from his shock, pitched in. "It's not fair! If I got pantsed then he should too!" Together, they began cornering Nick who was still holding Miley as 'hostage'.

"Tch, you just try…I can fight you guys off anytime. Same goes for you Demi." Nick said confidently. He let go of the squirming Miley and began to roll up his sleeves.

"Hey! What was that for? No one takes me as hostage!" Miley cried out.

"Now you're really going to get it!"

"Three against one, yeah…the only pussy's around here are you guys." Nick remarked coldly.

"W-Why don't we just s-settle with rock, paper, and scissor?" Ashley, the proclaimed peace-maker, said nervously.

"Or… Why don't we just do a trivia game instead? Since it's really between Demi and Nick, we'll ask them three questions each and whoever gets it right wins! Best two out of three!" Mandy said thoughtfully.

"Fine." They all said in unison and glared at each other.

"What should we ask?" Kevin questioned.

"I-I think I got it… s-since Miley had just moved here s-she is still a mystery to us… s-so why d-don't we ask questions about her!" Ashley brought up.

"Brilliant! Okay, let's see, get ready guys. First question: What is Miley's biggest fear?" Mandy asked. "First person to say it wins the first round.

"The dark." Nick said without hesitation.

"Is that right Miley?" Mandy looked over to Miley who said that it was only one of her fears for she had four major ones.

"Umm…The dark and heights?" Demi tried. She got two out of four right.

_Hmm, what do girls usually hate? I wonder if it's…_

"The dark, ghosts, bugs, and…getting dirty?" Nick did a wild guess.

Miley was surprised at how good Nick was at guessing and nodded. "The first three are right…not the last one though."

Demi, who refused to lose, tried again. "Are you afraid of loneliness?"

"Yeah, but not as much."

"Small spaces." Nick took another wild guess. Miley always seems to be edgy whenever she's in tight spaces.

"Wow, that's right!" Miley lit up. Nick just flashed a triumphant smirk.

"Ok, point one for bastard. Second question: What is her blood type?" Kevin questioned.

"Type B?" Nick said hopefully. Wrong.

"Type O?" Demi tried afterwards and got it right. She was awarded a point so now it was a tie breaker. Whoever gets the next question right wins. If Nick lost then he would have to get pantsed. If he won, then he could get out of it. Ashley passed on the chance to ask a question so Kevin volunteered to ask again.

"Okay! Tell me who Miley likes!"

"NICK!" Demi blurted, not wasting a second to think.

"WHAT?! I am not going to answer that question! It is highly confidential!" Miley yelled, glaring at everybody.

"So it is Nick!" Mandy teased.

"N-no!" Miley stammered, her face turning beat red as soon as she saw Nick smirking his head off.

"Why are you smirking? I don't even like you! Why would I like a guy who's a jerk and smirks too much for his own good?" Miley said very quickly trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

"Miley, you're so worked up about this…does that mean you really like the bastard?!" Kevin said innocently.

"NO!" she yelled.

"So then, who do you like?" Nick asked coolly with no hint of eagerness. But on the inside he was dying to know.

"My lips are sealed."

"You sure?" Nick pried.

"S-So there IS someone…" Ashley concluded thoughtfully.

"I bet you anything its Nick!" Mandy declared.

"Lalalalala! I can't here you!" Miley sang loudly covering her ears.

"WHO THE HECK IS IT MILEY?!" All of them asked the same time. Four pairs of eyes stared intently at Miley who was dying from pressure.

"F-fine I'll tell you! Jeez… it's………………Jake!"

**Fin.**

**AN: I am so glad I re-edited this chapter…I didn't know I was capable of making ANYone this OOC. It shocked me. Anyway, pretty suckish chapter…the OOC-ness is killing me! Joe is important, by the way, in a few chaps or so…Review! Flames will be used to burn my sisters HAIR!!!**

**And yes, I made up the sushi cookies! Kevin's based on my brother by the way! Weird thing, he is!**

**Trivia: (Please answer, if you don't I wont update! JOKE! But seriously, answer it!)**

**What do you like in the story so far?**

**What do you think of its cliché-ness?**

**What do you think of its OOC-ness?**

**What do you think of my update speed? Too Fast? Too Slow? Just fine?**

**Do you think I should give it up? Cause I can! Like right now!**

**Your opinion matters! If one of you want me to give it up, I will!…**

**xoxo,**

**heylee**


	6. of tv bashing, and ending sleepovers

**Chapter 6- of tv bashing, and ending sleepovers **

Jaws dropped all the way to hell. Eyes were as wide as watermelons. Expressions were priceless. Feelings began rushing through Nick's body like Kevin having a need to eat. First came anger, then confusion, then jealousy. _What the fucking hell! How could she even like that stupid no-good think eyebrows! Argh what did I even do to lose! I swear I'll beat the crap out of that son of a……………_

Everybody else except for Miley: _Oh no! We failed! Oh my god what is Nick thinking right now! Poor guy…………_

"What! How could you like that egolistical jerk?" Nick blurt out, he was so jealous that he could choke Jake to death if he were right beside him. "Yeah Miley! WHY JAKE?" shouted Kevin. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint." Cried Demi. "Noooooooo!" Mandy said almost ready to sob. "I-I think I need t-to lie d-down." Panted Ashley.

Suddenly a burst of laughter erupted from Miley. Droplets of tears began in Miley's pretty emerald eyes. "My God! S-Sheesh! You're all so gullible! Hahahaha! Y-you should have s-seen you're face! It was like the f-funniest expression that has ever been put on the face of the earth! Hahaha! Gotcha!"

"Huh? S-so you don't have a crush on Jake?" stuttered Demi recovery from shock and began to laugh sheepishly. "No! Of course not sillies!" said Miley smirking at them. Then all of them started laughing.

"You got us Miley." Admitted Nick. "So who do you really like?" asked Kevin giving her the irresistible puppy eyes. But, it failed. "Not telling suckers! At least for now. You'll find out…when you reach to heaven!" she snickered evilly.

"Aww, anyways now we'll just have to assume that you like Nick then." Said Ashley cheekily. "Assume if you want. I don't care." She said with a shrug.

"I never knew you liked me Miley, now that I assume you do. How nice! I feel so loved!" Nick said sarcastically. "Ha! It's your fault that you feel sooo loved. And what are you talking about? I totally love you-not!" she said sarcastically back. "Meanie!" pouted Nick playfully like a 4-year-old. "Okay, so now it's a draw between Nick and Demi, now what do we do?" asked Ashley.

"Let's play…Strip poker!" suggested Kevin loudly. Before anybody could answer the door bell rang. "Oh, look at the time. Got to go! Tell me all about it on Monday! Bye!" said Demi happily and quickly got her things and left as quick as a flash. "Lucky…" whispered Miley enviously. "So? Are you guys going to play or what?" asked Kevin getting out a deck of cards. "Sure." Replied Nick. "Yeah, me too!" added Mandy. "Miley? Ashley? You playing?"

"Ummm…okay I'll play." Miley said slowly. "No way!" cried Ashley furiously shaking her head and took a step backwards to emphasize what she meant. "Aww! C'mon Ashley, play!" said Kevin practically begging.

"Look, Kevin is obviously being perverted enough to want you to play so play! We'll go easy on each other!" coaxed Mandy. Ashley finally agreed. But first they changed into their pajamas. The rule was: You can't wear any extra clothing, just you're pajamas.

Miley's pajamas just consist of a bra, tank top, a big t-shirt over that, and shorts. Ashley wore pajama pants, shirt, and bra. Mandy wore pajama pants too, but had a tank-top and a sports bra. (Okay I know describing their clothing is kind of sick but I needed to tell you guys so you will know that how much clothes they have taken off in during the game. Again not the sick way! XD) All had underwear on by the way. Nick and Kevin both wore, t-shirt, boxers, and shorts. So it looks like Miley was wearing the most.

Minutes passed, then hours. Mandy was left with her sports bra and pajamas pants. Miley was left with the tank top, bra, and underwear. (Nick **tried** not to blush) He was still wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Poor Kevin was down to only his boxers since everybody except Ashley decided to pick on him. As for Ashley, she hadn't taken off a piece of clothing off of her. "Ashley! Why didn't you tell us you were so good at poker!" Miley asked. Ashley just shrugged. They started a new round. This time Nick won and Kevin had least number of points.

"Darn! Why is it always me!" He whined. He had just lost again. Which means…Bye bye boxers, hello big ugly butt.

"Heh, its funny loser. You were the one who wanted to play this game and where are you now? Let me answer that for you: Right at the bottom as always!" snickered Nick with a smirk. "I can't look!" Miley hid her face behind Nick's back. "Oh my god I can't believe it!" Mandy grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. Ashley did the same. Nick covered his eyes with his hands and turned away. "You're disgusting, I can't watch." Tension grew. Kevin stood up with his one and only heart decorated boxers. This is it. Time to reveal. God had left him to die.

"……."

"Ahahahahaha! Fooled yah!" shouted Kevin. Everybody shot their heads up, and saw that Kevin had indeed removed his boxers but underneath it he was wearing underwear. Their sweat dropped. "Ahahahaha!" Kevin kept laughing. "A good player always am prepared!"

"Loser!" Muttered Nick underneath his breath. "What's that bastard? Didn't hear you!" joked Kevin pretending not to hear. "Alright, alright cheater. C'mon lets get going! I want to end this stupid game." Bustled Mandy. Surprisingly Kevin won the next round and Nick lost. He removed his t-shirt. Miley blushed a little.

"Whoohoo! You lost bastard!" shouted Kevin in delight. He had finally beaten him! "Shut up! If I were you I wouldn't be talking since you're such a sore loser that wins once in every million years-- with luck I might add!" Nick shouted back. "Oh look whose talking. If it isn't the guy that just lost! You're going down!" yelled Kevin with great confidence. However luck wasn't with him this time. It was real as Nick and Miley's kiss. Even a player has to lose sometimes. He had no more tricks up his sleeves this time. His face was dark and blank for the first time. Well the second time. The first time was when he ran out of ramen in his house… But no worries. They'll just cover their eyes again-right? Even if they didn't they will be jealous of his all time sexy butt!

"So Kevin, have a thong under those underwear?" asked Nick sarcastically. "For your big fat information. No! But maybe you have one right now since you're so gay!" countered Kevin. "Gay? Ha! If I was I be nowhere as gay as you! I'm sorry but who was the gay lord that suggested to play strip poker in the first place and lost?" He sighed "I feel so sorry for myself having someone as gay as you stickin' their ugly butt out to me because they lost pathetically." Said Nick both coolly and smoothly. The girls twitched their eyebrows in annoyance. The boys are off in a series of insults and comebacks again.

"Are you guys ever going to stop?" asked Miley. "Sure I'll stop. No use talking to this low life all night." Said Nick with a shrug. "Low life? For you big fat information again, you are the low life. I happen to have a high life! The exact opposite bastard. So next time observe and think before you talk!" smirked Kevin proud of his comeback. "You guys sure act like best friends." Miley interrupted sarcastically. They just crossed their arms and looked away in the opposite direction with their head held high. Miley rolled her eyes, and put her t-shirt and shorts back on. The others put back on their clothing too.

"So, now we just basically wasted hours playing strip poker. We don't want to see Kevin fully naked and the vice-versa. So what or WHY did we even bother playing this game anyway?" asked Mandy. "Because this loser here was eager to see somebody else naked but got himself naked instead." Said Nick shaking his head in disappointment. Kevin was going to say something but Ashley quickly stopped the quarrel. "Um, what time is it Kevin?"

"It's…whoa its one-o-clock in the morning!" exclaimed Kevin. "Time sure goes by when you having fun wasting it." Miley pointed out, with a voice full of sarcasm. "I'm going to sleep." Kevin yawned.

Ashley turned off the lights as each of them crawled into their sleeping bag. Only the glow of a night light shone. "Hey you guys, lets play a game I invented!" Kevin said out loud suddenly. He received a whack from Nick. "Loser! I thought you're sleepy!"

"Ow, bastard! Well I don't feel so tired anymore and the game I invented is really fun. It's called Truth or truth! Similar to Truth or dare but you can only choose truth! Haha! Isn't it fun and exciting? Wanna play? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He said receiving another whack from Nick. "Kevin, I'd love to play your game, but I'm tired." Miley muttered. "Fine, its ok if you're tired and don't wanna play, but that doesn't mean you can whack me in the head bastard!" Kevin yelled angrily and hit Nick back. Soon and yet again the boys got into a 'dog fight'. (You know its like a cat fight but instead its boys)

"Kevin, can you please stop?" Ashley pleaded. "Okay, Ashley. Nick this fight is not over yet you got that? I'm only stopping because of Ashley." Ashley blushed at Kevin's sweet words.

"Hmph." And with that Nick turned his back against Kevin and was now facing Miley. In the dim light he could see a pair of ocean eyes stare back at him Neither of them dare to look somewhere else. Both minds instantly switched to the kiss scene and they could feel their faces heat up again. _Stop staring! You're making it obvious…_

'_I'm staring. That stupid handsome drop-dead face. I can't resist!—I knew this would happen. Now that stupid cute gorgeous face is stuck in the middle of my head. Darn, can't get it out. Almost gave away the name of my crush today. Damn, I'm still staring and he's staring back, I wonder if he feels the same way as I do…_

Finally Miley tore her gaze from Nick and looked at the ceiling. Just then she noticed that Mandy's sleeping bag was empty. _Where did she go? I didn't hear her getting up._Miley peered over Nick who had his eyes closed, and found that Kevin and Ashley were missing too. She began to panic. _Where are they? It's as if they disappeared like ghosts…_She shuddered and grabbed Nick's sleeves and shook it. "Nick!" she hissed. "Yeah?" He wasn't sleeping; he had just closed his eyes to prevent himself from staring anymore.

"Mandy, Ashley, and Kevin are gone." Whispered Miley sitting up. Nick got up and looked around. They were gone! He got up to his feet and started walking through the hall. Miley tagged close behind quivering. _She's quivering. What is she so scared of or is she just cold?_Then he mentally slapped himself. _Damn, how could I forget! Duh, she's afraid of the dark and ghosts!_Nick then grabbed her hand without hesitation and continued walking. Miley was shocked at first but clutched his hand tightly with both hands. It made her feel safer. Nick smiled at this but didn't say anything. _Where are they? I swear I didn't hear any sleeping bag rustling when they disappeared._They walked through the kitchen then through the dinning room.

Suddenly Miley jumped and let out a yelp. "Something just touched me!" she exclaimed quietly. "Don't worry, I bet its those bastard's doing." He said trying to comfort her. Miley then jumped again and clutched Nick's arm even tighter. _Man she sure can squeeze hard._"Something t-touched me again! I-it felt like a hand!" They were upstairs by now and there was a huge mirror that reflected both the bodies of Miley and Nick on the wall. They stared at the mirror looking at their reflection, then out of the blue three green masks popped out of nowhere on the mirror. Miley screamed and flung her arms around Nick's neck. _'Oh my gosh, im going to die!'_. Nick was a little bit startled but since, you know he is our fearless strong boy and all, he put an protective arm around Miley's waist and instinctively turned around and punched someone in the face-hard. "Owwww! SHIT!" Cried the victim who got punched square in the face by Nick Jonas. "Miley, it's okay. It's just the stupid loser and the others trying to scare us with their oh-so-scary masks." Said Nick softly at first but he couldn't help throwing some sarcasm in the end. Poor Miley who had her arms tightly around Nick's neck and was whimpering slowly let go of him and saw Mandy and Ashley crouching beside Kevin seeing if he was okay. All three had **facial green masks**on! Kevin was rolling around the floor moaning about how god was always so cruel to him, what did he do to deserve that punch, and how food would be good right now.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" demanded Nick angrily. "You scared the heck out of me!" Miley informed also very angry. "We were just having some facial treatments while you guys were in your little own love world downstairs. And when you came up we tried greeting you guys but you guys instantly thought we're ghosts or zombies from hell and attacked Kevin! I'm sure glad I'm not him right now." Explained Mandy. Ashley was busily helping Kevin up to his feet. "Kevin? Facial treatment? Oh my god! That's a good one!" Nick and Miley burst out laughing. "Hey! Why can't a guy get a facial treatment? Girls can so why not guys? I'm not born with perfect skin unlike some bastards you knew! And by the way bastard, that punch hurt!"

"Aww, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt a little baby?" faked Nick trying to sound like he cared. "Before you two start fighting again, I'm going to _really_ sleep this time." Interrupted Mandy. The two other girls nodded and followed Mandy downstairs. Seeing that there's no point in fighting the boys tagged behind. "Hehe, scared you didn't I?" snickered Kevin quietly. "Not a chance! It was Miley that was scared!" answered Nick. "So how are the things between you two?" Kevin asked. Nick kept quiet and just shrugged. "Oh come on, admit it, you two obviously like each other!" he teased. "So? And shut up!" hissed Nick. _Hehe the plan is working so perfectly. But that punch really did hurt. Sniff, I'm such a good friend. Nobody could even ask for more. Sniff, I'm really such a good friend._Thought Kevin almost to tears because he was so proud of himself. _I think I'm so nice that I'm going to cry!_

They got to the family room and finally fell asleep starting with Kevin who was snoring loudly one minute later. This time Nick didn't mind him, he was feeling nice. He was really lucky to have friends and the woman that is soon going to be his is closely beside him.

Miley woke up at the sound of the TV. She groggily got up and rubbed her eyes. "You're awake." A voice said. "Huh? Oh morning Nick." She said as she became fully awake by now. "You're hair is a mess." Stated Nick grinning and popped some chips into his mouth. He was eating a bag of potato chips in the morning, sitting on the couch lazily, watching TV. "Shut up." Grumbled Miley and threw her pillow at him. Then she grabbed her bag and went to the washroom. After spending a decade in there she came out fully dressed in a blue t-shirt, black skirt, and white socks. Her hair was pulled back into a neat high ponytail and her face and teeth were fresh and clean. She went into the family room and noticed that Nick was already dressed too with a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and white socks. "Where's everybody?" she asked. "Grocery shopping. They left a note on the kitchen table." Answered Nick still staring at the TV. He was watching the sport's channel.

She went to the kitchen and saw the note. She picked it up and saw different writings on it. It obviously belonged to Mandy and Kevin.

_Dear Miley and Nick,_

_We decided to go grocery shopping for Kevin since he has no sense of taste in varieties of food other than sushi and noodles(AN: Kinda like my brother). We'll come back at around noon. We didn't was to disturb you two so see ya later!_(Mandy's writing)

_If you get hungry check around the kitchen for food. And my taste buds are FINE!_(Kevin's writing)

_Mandy, Ashley, Kevin._

Miley checked the watch and it was 9:00 am Saturday. She suddenly became aware that she was hungry so she checked the fridge for food. Cup Noodles was stacked everywhere. She was in no mood for Cup Noodles so she checked the pantry, Cup Noodles. _Cup Noodles again!_She then opened every cupboard. Cupboard #1: Cup Noodles, Cupboard #2: More Cup Noodles, Cupboard #3: Dishes (finally something different), Cupboard #4: Again more Cup Noodles. The sight of ramen almost drove Miley off to her edge. There was still one last cupboard that had not been opened. She opened it hopelessly and saw that there was a big box labeled '**Emergency Food Supplies**.' She got that out and opened it……you guessed it! Cup Noodles. "Ugh." Miley groaned and went back to Nick.

"Does Kevin eat any other kind of food besides ramen and sushi? I swear if I see another cup of ramen I am going to be sick!" said Miley already starting to feel a little bit nauseous. "Nope, that's why I always bring food when I come here." Nick answered indicating to his bag of chips. Then he pulled out another bag of chips and tossed it to Miley. She gave him a bright smile that made his heart pump faster. "Thanks Nick, you're a life saver!"

Miley sat down beside him and watched what he was watching. She got bored a few minutes later. "Can we watch something else?" She asked. "Nothing else good is on." He replied. "You call this good? Boys, I can't understand why you guys are always watching sports channels!"

"Well I can't understand why girls are always watching lovey-dovey stuff!" he shot back. Miley's eye widened. "That is so not true! Sure we like watching those stuff but we don't always watch it!" She defended on behalf of all the girls in the world. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nick muttered. "So…" Miley started slyly and grabbed the remote control and switched the channel to Jersey Shore. Nick grabbed it back and changed it back to the sports channel. Soon they abandoned their chips and began fighting over the remote control. 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' 'Buzz' 'Buzz' 'Buzz' (The TV) 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' 'Buzz' 'Buzz' 'Bu--' The TV suddenly shut off by itself. They stopped in their tracks and stared at the blank screen. "Uh oh…" whispered both Miley and Nick.

Miley went over to the TV and clicked the on and off button. When it didn't turn on she banged the top of the TV hoping the signal would go back on like it does in the movies. It didn't work. "Here let me try." Nick said as he walked over to the TV. Much to Miley's horror he raised a leg up. "Nick! Don't DO--" Before Miley could finish her sentence Nick whammed his leg against the TV as hard as he could. The TV gave out a weak life signal and died again. "YOU PERMANENTLY KILLED IT!" Exclaimed Miley. "Nonsense, let me just try that again." Again before Miley could do anything he kicked the TV again harder then the last. There was a big dent on the side of the TV but this time it gave out a longer life signal. 'Beep' 'Buzzzz--' But then it failed to live and died again after that. "Look what you did to the poor TV! Kevin will kill you!" yelled Miley looking pissed off and stared at the poor battered TV. "Hmm…I wonder if I kick it again…" pondered Nick out loud ignoring Miley. "Oh no you don't! Show some respect for it! Even if it is just an object it still HAD A LIFE BEFORE YOU KILLED IT! So do it a favor and let it REST IN PEACE!" shouted Miley angrily. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, since you so highly respect it why don't you give it a proper burial outside the lawn and say you're prayers before its buried?" he suggested sarcastically. "Haha, don't make me laugh. Here's an idea, why don't you just kick it some more until it is reduced to rubbles and wait for Kevin to come back finding his TV suddenly transformed to dust!" She suggested back. Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That would work." Answered Nick. Miley's sweat dropped. "I was just joking!"

"What time is it?" asked Nick. Miley checked her cell phone. "It's 10:30. Why?"

"Okay, good." Nick pulled out his own cell not answering her question and dialed a number. "Jin, order me a Sony, Trinitron TV. 30X28 inches. Deliver it to Kevin's house ASAP. I need it before noon! Bye." Miley looked at him incredulously. "You're ordering a TV?"

"Sure, why not?" he looked at her puzzled. She mentally slapped herself. _How could I forget! He's a billionaire! Also one of the reasons why girls like him…._

They waited quietly together staring at the blank screen as they finished their chips. Finally the door bell rang. They looked out the door; it was Kevin, Ashley, and Mandy. It was only 11:00! "What should we do?" whispered Miley nervously. "Distract them! Uh, tell them that you want to show them something! Anything!" Nick whispered back. The door bell rang again. Miley opened the door while Nick went to another room calling Jin to speed up. "HI! You're back!" she said in a fake tone. "How were you guys?" asked Ashley. "Oh, we're good. Hope you got other food besides ramen!" replied Miley. "Yeah we did, we'll just drop this at the kitchen." The three went to the kitchen. "Uh, I need to go to the washroom. I'll meet you at the kitchen. And don't move! Because uh, Kevin's house is big and if you go somewhere I won't be able to find you guys so yeah. I have something to show you guys after!" Then as quick as a lightning bolt Miley was gone. "Weird." Commented Mandy. "Hey, where's Nick?" asked Kevin.

"Nick, when are they coming?" whispered Miley as soon she found him. "Soon, just hold them off a little longer. I'm going to help my butler carry it so whatever you do don't let them go into the family room!" He explained quietly. Miley nodded and went back to the others.

"I'm back! C'mon the thing I'm going to show you is outside!" cried Miley quickly trying to think of something. "Okay…" said Ashley unsurely. They went outside and Miley quickly scanned around, then something caught her eye. "Look you guys." She cried sounding very happy as she picked up a rock with a little bumpy design on it that looked like a fossilized tree. "Cool!" commented Mandy as she observed the rock. "Do you think it's real?" asked Ashley. "We're rich! We're rich! We're going to sell it to the museum and be rich!" cried Kevin. Their sweat dropped. "We're not even sure if it's real yet!" Mandy pointed out.

'_That was close. Thank God! Okay just keep talking while Nick replace the TV with a new one.'_

"So? It may be real! I get 50 profit since it was on my land!" Kevin shouted. "Whatever, let's go in and watch TV! 'That 70's Show' is on! Let's go!" said Mandy and bustled everyone in before they could say anything. They were approaching the family room fast. Miley caught a glimpse of Nick and a really tall guy that looks like a butler carrying a new TV quietly down the other hall. Luckily the others didn't see him. _Oh no I have to think of something! _Closer, closer, closer……

"Oh my god, look at that! What is that?" exclaimed Miley suddenly and jerked her friends over to look at something. The broken TV was right behind them. She looked past her shoulders and saw Nick and his butler had placed down the TV and were lifting up the old one.

"Miley that's a vase." Mandy answered blankly. "Wow, I never seen a vase like that!" she pretended to marvel. The vase was actually quite ugly and misshaped. "Um, Miley I made that." Kevin stated, checking to see if Miley was okay. "Anyways let's watch!" said Mandy. They all turned around and Miley shut her eyes afraid to see everyone's expression when they saw Nick and his butler sneaking away an also misshaped TV.

"Miley, why are you shutting your eyes?" asked Ashley.

"Huh?" Miley opened her eyes and looked. A new identical TV was sitting in the place of the old one.

"Whew, I mean oh nothing. Something got caught in my eye." She said quickly.

"Yo, everybody." Greeted Nick as he came in.

"Hey!" they chorused.

So then for the rest of the afternoon they ate lunch and watched TV, until it was time to go. "Thanks Kevin! Had a great time! See yah!" bid Miley and went to Nick who was waiting for her. He had offered her a ride home. "No problem! See ya!"

"Didn't think you were going to make it." Said Miley truthfully as they arrived to her house.

"I can do anything." Boasted Nick. "Yeah, yeah!" replied Miley rolling her eyes. "Well, see you later!" And with that Nick rode off. "Well I better go in." sighed Miley, she was already starting to feel bored. "Waffles! I'm home!"

**Had to finish that hastily. Its kind of a filler chapter, I think? So, Kevin is heavily based on my weird brother. I'll describe my brother in words:**

**[likes]**

**Sushi**

**Ramen (Cup Noodles)**

**Orange (Weird!)**

**Facial treatment (Saw him once having it, Eww!)**

**[hates]**

**Me (I think?)**

**Mandy [my sister] Mandy's not based on her (I think?)**

**Emma [my sister] (I think?)**

**Girls (We [mandy, emma, my 'rents and me] think he's asexual, lol)**

**Real food**

**School**

**Anyway, im gonna give you a little preview, without giving out much info.**

**Review!**

**Preview:**

Miley. Nick. Waffles('member her? The cat Miley talks to…). Mansion. Selena.

Haha! Wasn't much but I didn't want to give out too much.

Again Review!


	7. of cleaning, shopping, & chasing waffles

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so very sorry for not updating anything! Standard excuses apply. :) And NEW POLL on my profile! I will decide whether I'll continue my stories through the reviews and the votes. So don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.**

**Chapter 7 – of cleaning, shopping, and chasing waffles**

"Waffles, I'm home!" called out Miley. She could hear Waffles's collar bell ringing as she skittered to her master and jumped on her shoulders. "Oh you gotten heavier, that's it now you are really officially on a diet! Look at this mess! Stupid cat, better start cleaning now."

She cleaned the whole house from the top to the bottom again, and she was covered in dust. "Whew, finally done! I'm covered in dust, and so are you Waffles! You know what that means….BATH TIME! Hehe, don't look at my like that it's your fault that you made the house dirty! After we get cleaned we'll go grocery shopping together!" Hearing the word 'bath', Waffles ran away to hide. Miley just chuckled and went to take a bath first. It had started raining outside when she was done and dressed up with a green tee, and a simple blue skirt. "Waffles, bath time!" called out Miley as she put on an apron. Washing a cat can be pretty messy. She found her under the couch hissing, but Miley knew how to handle her. Soon an over fluffed, black, pissed, fur ball was sitting on the kitchen counter. Her master gently stroked her and her anger soon melted away and began to purr in delight. "Okay now we're done, let's go!" announced Miley placing Waffles on her shoulders, grabbed the umbrella, and put on her high heeled sandals.

They walked in the rain, with Waffles huddling around Miley's neck as close as possible under the protection of the umbrella. Just as Miley reached the entrance of the market Waffles suddenly jumped off and ran away in the rain. "Waffles! What are you doing!" yelled Miley franticly and raced after her cat. She followed her and came upon a mansion. The gate was open. _Waffles must've ran inside. _"Waffles!" Miley whispered loudly, slowly walking in the front yard of the mansion. Even though it was raining the garden was still extraordinary beautiful. Miley marveled at the flowers for a few minutes but remembered why she was really here when she saw a flash of orange and black. "Waffles, you stupid cat! Argh, don't climb up that tree! Noooo, what's the matter with you? It's raining and I thought you hated the water. Get back down before somebody sees-" Miley was being cut off by a familiar voice behind her. "You know, it's rude to trespass other people's properties."

Miley swiftly turned around and began to apologize. "Really sor—Nick! What are you doing here?"

"I dunno, maybe because _here_ is my home!" he said sarcastically. He was drenched in the rain and he wasn't carrying an umbrella.

"You live here? Well, I'll leave as soon as I get my cat, and you better get inside or you'll get a cold." She said worriedly.

"Aww, you do like me, to care for me. In fact I bet you knew where I lived and you're just using the runaway cat as an excuse to see me!" teased Nick.

"What! No way! I-I just thought you might be cold that's all! A-And I'm not using any excuse to see you! I didn't even know you live here! And I really do have a runaway cat for your information and she is up in this tree of yours!" Miley said angrily.

"I didn't know you had a cat. And I can't see her from here. What's her name anyway?" he asked.

"Waffles." She answered. _Ohh, so Waffles is the name of her cat. I heard her shouting that name before._

"Can you help me get her down?" asked Miley almost pleadingly. She noticed that Nick had put on his infamous cheeky/sly expression.

"Sure, I'll help you! But after, want to come in?" he asked smoothly.

Inside Miley's head: Yeah I do! Hell yeah!

"Um, no thanks. I-I've got a lot of things that I still need to do." Stammered Miley, blushing.

"Oh? Is that so." Said Nick while he climbed up the tree with ease and saw Miley's cat.

"Whoa, what kind of a cat is she?" Waffles was sitting on the end of the branch patiently ignoring the human beings.

"I don't know. I adopted her before I moved here. I thought she was gorgeous and wondered why nobody wanted her so I pleaded my mom and took her in." She explained.

"Well she is definitely unique. I never have seen an orange, black cat." Admitted Nick, as she slowly approached the cat. "So, what _kind _of things do you need to do that is going to make your day so busy?"

"You know its rude poking into other people's business." Scolded Miley.

"So? It's rude trespassing." He scolded back cheekily. That shut Miley up. Nick reached for Waffles, but she backed away.

"You're scaring her!" shouted Miley worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but if I had scared her then what did you do to make her runaway?" he asked sarcastically. Miley cursed him in her mind.

"I dunno, I was going to take her grocery shopping just like old times but then she suddenly ran away. She never did that before. So now you see why I'm busy for the rest of the day, cuz I need to go shopping!"

"You take you cat to go grocery shopping!" he repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, you god a problem with that?" demanded Miley.

"And now the stores are probably closing! Can you please get my cat down? It's raining and I'm cold!"

"Stop being so fussy!" Nick lunged at Waffles with his 2 hands but the cat jumped off and raced through the crack of the mansion's front door. Somebody had just opened it and was quite startled. It was Jin the butler.

"Young master! What in the heavens name was that!" he cried.

"That, was Miley's cat." Answered Nick jumping down. "You coming in?" he asked looking past his shoulder with an awfully cute face.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" she said sarcastically trying to ignore his handsome face and followed him.

"Good evening miss; it's a pleasure to finally meet you! Please do come in, and young master! You're soaked?" Greeted Jin politely. _Finally meet me?_

Miley bowed. "Hi, I'm Miley Stewart. Really sorry about my cat, Waffles. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Oh, no need to bow down to me Miss Stewart and let me take that." Replied Jin humbly and took Miley's umbrella as they went in. The mansion was huge and elegant.

Inside Miley's head: Whoa! Hell yeah. This place is the bomb! I can't believe I'm in Nick's house!...

"Oi! This cat just appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere! Look at its fur! What a beautiful cat!" a women's voice rang out.

"This is Milly, our cook," introduced Nick as a plump cheery person appeared holding Waffles. There was a piece of fish in her mouth.

"I bet Miss Stewart's cat smelled your fish and ran away from her master to get it." Said Jin chuckling.

"I'm so sorry, if she is a bother." Apologized Miley as she took Waffles from Milly's arms.

"Don't apologize. So you're Miss Stewart, what a fine young lady in I have to say so myself Mr. Jonas!" declared Milly inspecting her from top to bottom and winked at Nick who crossed his arm and rolled his eyes, Miley just gaped.

"Well, we have plenty of fish! I don't mind feeding this cute kitty in the future, if you know what I mean!" cried Milly.

Miley looked very confused. "Thank you miss…."

"Anyways she's staying for dinner; I'm going to take a shower." Informed Nick.

"But I'm not…" Miley started to protest but Nick had already walked off. "Oh, come on don't be shy! I can tell you this, once Mr. Jonas decides on something he won't change his mind!" exclaimed Milly happily.

Miley laughed nervously. "Um well if that's the case, then I'll help you in the kitchen if it's okay with you." She offered.

"Haha, Jin! Look at this girl! Mr. Jonas sure had outdone himself this time!" clapped Milly.

"Yes, young master sure have a good taste." Agreed Jin.

"Huh?" Miley stared at Nick's servants blankly. They just quickly shook their heads and Milly led her to the kitchen that was three times bigger than her own. "Wow, this mansion sure is big not to mention beautiful." Miley commented.

"Yes, Mr. Jonas's parents are millionaires." Said Milly as they both started to was the vegetables in the sink. "So what can you cook?"

"Um I can cook anything that's not too fancy." Replied Miley.

"Okay, let's have spaghetti, mash potato, salad, steak….." Milly blabbed on and on.

"I-I'll cook the spaghetti."

"Splendid, I'll cook the rest!" said Milly excitedly.

For the next ten minutes Miley had cooked platters full of spaghetti and its sweet aroma filled the air.

"Mmhmm! Miss Stewart, you sure can cook!" cried the cook.

"Oh it's nothing. I eat spaghetti all the time so I know how to cook it. But if you ask me to cook something else I might not be able to. And please just call me Miley. Miss. Stewart is just way too formal." Said Miley modestly.

Milly just snorted. "Rubbish, don't be modest. Its not my rank to call you by your first name! I insist Miss Stewart!" she argued. "Besides, soon you'll even be my mistress one day and I'm glad for it!" she then added quietly.

"P-pardon?" stuttered Miley but Milly just shook her head again.

"Milly, can I ask you a question?" Miley asked suddenly.

"Shoot." Answered Milly without hesitation.

"Where's Nick's parents?" she asked.

"They're in the US working and running companies with the Gomez's. Poor Mr. Jonas. You know when he was little he use to be all laughs, such a sweet child. He still is deep down, he just doesn't show it. Mr. Jonas's brother, Zac, is helping their parents run some companies too. So basically it's only just us, Mr. Jonas, and some maids. Occasionally there's Miss Gomez but I hope Mr. Jonas would marry somebody that he really want.

"You see the master wanted his and the Gomez's companies to keep on going in the future and made their children's fiancés. Miss Gomez has no problem with it because she just sees Mr. Jonas as a smart handsome boy, but Mr. Jonas on the other hand knows what Miss Gomez is really like so he doesn't want to marry her. I know it's never fun to be forced to marry someone you don't love, and on top of all that having all your family members living somewhere else leaving you in a cold empty mansion. Even the mistress agrees and wants Mr. Jonas to marry the person he wants but no matter how much she protests to the Master he will not change his mind.

"Mr. Jonas, had lost so many things and a part of his happy soul. That's where problems in school began, I'm sure you've seen it or even surpassed it, and we're really sorry to the others that had dropped out. The master and the mistress still have control over Mr. Jonas's studies-that's good but they couldn't keep up with his social life. He is supposed to inherit 50 of the family fortune and business. Yep that's about it." Finished Milly. Miley felt sorry for Nick.

"There, the food is ready. I'll call Jin to bring it to the dinning room. Would you be so kind to call Mr. Jonas down for me? His room is down the hall, up the stairs, and to the right. You'll see a blue door with a silver doorknob- other doorknobs are gold so you won't miss it." Milly asked politely. Miley agreed and went.

"Okay up the stairs, to the right, blue door with silver doorknob. Oh, there it is!" Miley said to herself. _Sigh, such a sad life, poor Nick. _Miley knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." came the reply. She opened it, and her mouth to say something instead a scream erupted as a giant yellow thing leaped onto her.

"She saw it." Stated Milly simply.

"Let's just hope she could cope with him in the future as she will to young master." Replied Jin grinning widely.

Miley's face and hand was covered with dog slobber.

"Come here boy!" laughed Nick. The dog got off and went to his master's side.

"What…the…hell?" panted Miley getting off the floor shaking her hand to get the dog saliva off.

"The washroom is over there, sorry about that." Apologized Nick.

Miley went to the washroom to wash her face and hand. The bathroom was almost as big as Miley's room! It looked nice for a bathroom. As she came out she surveyed Nick's room. For a boy's room it's big and clean. Miley was in awe as she saw his room then she looked at Nick and his huge golden retriever. "You have a dog! Why didn't you tell me!"

Nick just shrugged and patted his dog on the head. "You never asked. This is Elvis. I had him since I was eleven, so he's pretty old but still as active as a puppy."

"Aww, he is so cute!" Miley bent down to scratch Elvis behind the ear and ended up receiving a lick. She giggled.

"Glad you like him, and he likes you too. Pretty rare for somebody who owns a cat." Nick commented, grinning.

"Yeah, well even if I'm covered in cat scent I'm good with animals."

"I remember when he and I were little he use to follow me around like my shadow." said Nick.

"Ah, so it's a bond thing. I guess we do have some things in common after all." She said happily. "But let's see if Waffles and Elvis have some things in common." She then added.

Nick laughed. "We better going, I take it that you came here to tell me that the food is ready." Nick guessed. Miley nodded and Nick signaled Elvis to follow them.

"Wow, you're room and your house is so awesome!" Miley breathed.

"You think? I think its okay." Nick answered. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Well, no duh! You live here so I guess its normal for you. People like me don't get to go to these kinds of places everyday."

"Hn, can I ask a question?" Nick said suddenly and became serious.

"You already are." Miley pointed out making Nick laugh a little again.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah sure, what is it?" inquired Miley.

"Why do you like me? Is it because of my looks? Wealth?" he asked daringly.

"Eh?" Miley was taken aback and blushed.

"Oh c'mon, I know you do! Tell me why!" teased Nick as he slung an arm around her smoothly as always. Elvis barked in anticipation as if to know what's going on.

"Okay first of all, how do you know that I like you and second **_even_** if I did why would I tell you?" Miley retorted. The tension had sort of lifted.

"Secretive huh? You're no fun." Nick pouted.

"Whatever." Miley muttered and started to run for the dining room with Elvis right behind her. (She knows where the dining room is)

"Hey wait up! Is this a challenge?" called Nick starting to run.

"You bet!" Miley called back, over her shoulders. A minute passed, Miley and Elvis arrived to the dining room.

"Hell yeah! Elvis, we won!" Miley hugged the dog.

"Are you sure about that?" Nick questioned, as he coolly leaned on against the door.

"Hey, no fair! Did you take a short cut or something?" Miley demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said mysteriously.

"Okay, the food is here!" called out Milly. Maids started carrying out the food and placed it on the table. Waffles came out too but as soon as she saw Elvis she quickly jumped on Miley's shoulders. Elvis came over and barked.

"Waffles, this is Elvis. Be nice." Miley ordered and scratched her chin. Milly placed down two bowls beside each other on the floor, one with fish the other with canned chicken. Waffles ignored Elvis and leaped towards the fish. Elvis followed her and started munching on the chicken. Everyone laughed.

"Well, they do have some things in common: food! They are so intent on eating, that they forgot to be natural sworn enemies!" Nick laughed. They nodded, and Miley and Nick sat down as the other servants went away except for Milly. The maids had their plates filled with food so they don't need to fill their plates.

"Hey Mr. Jonas, did you know that Miss Stewart cooked the spaghetti?" said Milly mischievously then left too.

"You cook!" Nick echoed the cook part.

Miley pretended to be insulted. "No duh! How did you think I feed myself? Yes Nick, I cook."

"Uh, well how am I suppose to know?" he said sheepishly and took a bit of spaghetti. It was pretty good. Miley ate her spaghetti too. Just as she was onto her mash potato Elvis suddenly barked and began chasing Waffles. Waffles, of course ran towards her master with Elvis tailing behind the wham! Both animals jump onto Miley who was holding a plate full of mash potatoes. The contents on the plate flew across the dining table and…..splat. Miley fell off her chair and the animals ran to the other rooms.

"Oww!" groaned Miley she got rubbing her bum, and then she saw Nick and her empty plate. She bit her lips to suppress her laughter. His head was covered in mash potatoes and he looked shocked.

"Hahaha, Nick you look so f-funny and ri- ridiculous! Haha-" Miley gasped as she got dumped in the head with a bowl of spaghetti. Now it was Nick's turn to laugh.

"Right back at yeah! Now you look funny and ridiculous!"

"NICHOLAS JONAS!" Miley yelled turning to him beside her. Nick just laughed louder seeing her face smeared with tomato sauce and strings of noodles hanging on her head.

"Fine, just keep on laughing let's see if you'll laugh at this!" She said evilly, grabbed the shepherd's pie and hit it against Nick's face. The pie slid off, and Nick coughed choking on pie and mash potatoes.(ewww)

"Oh, so now you're challenging me again!" He quickly took the bowl of salad, grabbed a fist full and threw it at her. Soon a food fight had started.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" gasped Milly and Jin as they came in and saw two teens covered in food, laughing their heads off, and were throwing food at each other. The dining room was a mess. One had spaghetti all over her and was throwing bread and peas. The other one was throwing salad and the remaining of mash potatoes.

"Ahhh!" cried Nick's servants as they ducked from the flying peas and salad.

"Now you stop-" Jin started but was hit square in the face with a pie. Milly laughed but got hit with a piece of steak in the face too. The animals came in, loving the event that was going on and was catching the flying food in their mouths.

Slowly, bit by bit the two food fighting soldiers began running out of ammo. "Okay, that's it I ran out." Informed Miley.

"Me too." Nick agreed then they saw poor innocent servants crouching down beside them covered in food.

"Uh oh…" whispered Miley.

"Are you guys done?" asked Milly. They nodded silently then unable to control themselves they burst out laughing.

"Teenagers these days." Sighed Jin.

After they calmed down Miley looked at herself. "Look at what you done! Now I have to take a second shower for today!"

"Same here!" Nick began picking pie crusts out of his hair.

"What time is it?" asked Miley.

"It's exactly 9:30 pm." Replied Jin brushing off spaghetti noodles, "May I suggest Miss Stewart to spend the night since its pouring and dark outside?" asked Milly.

"Sure." Nick approved.

"What!" exclaimed Miley.

"It's no problem. Anyways Milly is right, it's pouring outside plus it's dark."

"How about clothes?" Miley asked.

"Hm…well you can't wear Mistress's clothes since you're too thin. I know you can just wear a maid's t-shirt and shorts if it's okay with you Miss Stewart." Suggest Milly again.

"Um…Okay, thanks." Miley thanked them and was being led away by Milly.

"Here is the guest room. You'll find everything that you'll need in here, and the clothes will be on your bed."

"Isn't this the same hall as Nick's?" she asked. Milly nodded, then left.

'_Wow even for a guest room this room is pretty awesome. Cool, hell yeah! I'm in Nick's house and spending the night in his mansion!'_

"Oh, Nicky-bear!" a feminine voice rang out.

"Good evening, Miss Gomez." Greeted Jin who is wearing a new suit.

"Hello Jin, oh did Nicky-bear get a new kitty? She is so cute! Wow what kind is she? Ha, when I marry Nicky-bear we will have a happy family with Elvis and this cute cat. I can already picture it now. Where is Nicky-bear anyway?" she asked.

"Right here. What do you want Selena?" Nick asked rudely.

"OH! Nicky-bear there you are!" She yelled and hugged him.

"Get off of me, Selena!" Nick said loudly and picked up Waffles.

"Nicky-bear, where did you get that cute cat? We'll have so much fun together playing with it." Selena said brightly. Waffles was shrinking away from her.

"She isn't mine. And we are not going to have fun playing together." Nick said in a low voice.

Selena ignored him. "Whose is it then? Did you find it or what?"

"Waffles!" Miley's voice called out.

"Nick, she ran away from me AGAIN!" Selena's jaws dropped to the ground as she saw Miley walking downstairs with a towel around her shoulders. Her hair is wet and she is wearing a plain white tee and shorts. Miley jumped back and stumbled on the stairs when she saw Selena.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Miley and Selena said in unison.

"Selena-pig," "Loser Girl-" They simultaneously said.

"Well since _I'M Nicky-bear's fiancée _I can come to spend the night here whenever I want." Boasted Selena. Miley just rolled her eyes, as if Selena-pig wouldn't let her forget that _she _is Nick's fiancé.

"Miley, is staying for the night because I asked her to. And this cat, Waffles, belongs to her." Answered Nick.

"But, but….Nicky-bear! Its best not stay around people like her!" whined Selena.

"Selena I can hang out with anybody I want!" Nick growled.

"Here, Miss Gomez let me help you to your room." Offered Jin.

"No thanks, but you can take this to _my_ room." Selena said arrogantly. Jin bowed nervously and took her bag.

"C'mon Nicky-bear let's go watch a movie!" Selena said in a babyish tone.

"We already did yesterday, and I don't want to now. Come Miley I still haven't shown you around my house. Let's go." Said Nick and pulled Miley down the hall. Selena shook with fury. Normally it would've been the master of the house to be the host, but Selena took over the job and started talking about which room is which, bragging how she know Nick's mansion better than Miley.

"Okay, and finally my dear Nicky-bear's room and the room beside it's _my _room!" blabbed Selena.

Nick grumbled.

"That's nice to know Selena-pig, but I think I'll go to sleep now. I listened to two hours of nonstop information about rooms and more rooms. My ears are getting tired of all the things about a room so good night Nick and Selena-pig, me and Waffles are going to go to sleep!" Miley said out loud, pissing off Selena.

Nick silently cheered for her.

"Hey where's that naughty cat anyway. Argh, she ran away again! Elvis better not do anything to her!" said Miley looking under her bed.

"Ha, what do you know Forehead Girl, you're cat hates you!" mocked Selena.

"Shut up, my cat doesn't hate me. Even if she did I bet she wouldn't hate me as much as she hates you!" she mocked back.

"Miley, come here look!" called Nick. They went to his room and saw Elvis and Waffles sleeping together by Nick's bed.

"Awww, how cute! To think that this afternoon they were chasing each other and now they made peace! Hey Nick, this is just a temporally truce you got that!" Miley whispered.

Nick smirked, "Of course, how could I forget. Oh, and I'll leave my door open so in case if Waffles wakes up and wants to go to you she can go out."

Miley thanked him and smiled gratefully. Selena got impatient, it seems like Miley and Nick is in their own little world while she is being left out.

"Well I'm going to sleep, ciao." Bid Miley and left. Nick immediately pushed Selena out of his room and went to sleep. Selena fumed and stormed to _her_ posh bedroom and went to her beauty sleep. _On Monday I'll get you Loser Girl…_

Miley shifted her body a little when she felt something snuggle against her neck. _Waffles…_She put her hand around the cat and went back to sleep, she always loved cuddling with Waffles or a stuff animal when she sleeps. _…What the… hell…this…is…not…Waffles…OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS BESIDE ME? _Miley began to gain conscience, then she felt something draped heavily across her belly. She slowly opened her eyes and peered down the thing that is snuggling against her neck: Nick.

"Ahhhhh!" a scream erupted from the room. "What are you doing here!" cried Miley almost falling off the bed but somebody which is Nick caught her and pulled her in, so that she was sitting closely right beside him on a bed.

"Uh…I think it should be the other way around Miley." Informed Nick tiredly rubbing his eyes like a child. In Miley's opinion he looked cute and hot with his raven messy hair, but now is not the time to think of those things, her face went blank.

"What…am…I….doing…here?" she asked herself, confused.

"Heh, didn't know you sleepwalk." Nick smirked. Miley began to turn red.

"I don't-It's not—it's not possible! I had never sleepwalked in my life!" she stuttered.

"Oh, so I guess you just walked in here in the middle of the night looking for somebody to cuddle with." Nick teased, still smirking.

"NO! That's not it….argh! I really don't have a clue why I was suddenly on your bed sleeping with you!" Miley said defensively.

"Chill out Miley, it's not that bad actually. Bet you liked it!" Nick teased even more. Before Miley can answer him a loud knock came from the door.

"Oh, Nicky-bear I thought I heard somebody screaming, are you alright?" called Selena.

Miley began to panic. "What do we do?" she hissed.

"Quick hide." He hissed back.

"Nicky-bear! I know somebody is in there!" Selena called, this time her voice is not so pleasant but murderous. Miley scrambled up to hide behind the door. She accidentally tripped over the animals and landed on Nick's chest in the process. Her face turned redder than red. Nick blushed a little too. "Nicky-bear! That's it if you don't answer I'm going in there!" Selena yelled. They quickly separated and Miley hid behind the door just in time when Selena swung the door open, but she didn't notice that the door had slammed into Miley when it opened. _Owww! Shit, shit, shit! Can't say anything! Shit, Shit, Shit!_

"Alright where is she!" Selena asked searching under the bed. Miley had crept painfully out the door.

"What are you talking about Selena? There's no one in the room except for me, Waffles, and Elvis." Nick answered calmly.

"I know that she is in here!" Selena growled and looked in the washroom.

"Get out of my room! I already told you there is no one in my room!" Nick lied angrily.

"I am not going anywhere until I find that stupid Ugly Girl! She brainwashed you Nicky-bear!" Selena said in a snobby sort of way.

"She did not, now get out of my room or I'll permanently remove you out of my room myself!" he warned, his voice was low and dangerous.

"Good morning." A voice said coolly behind them. Miley was by the door fully dressed.

"Wh-what? B-but I heard her!" Selena stuttered in shock.

"What are you talking about Selena-pig?" Miley asked.

"Argh! I know it's you! You can't hide from me! You're going to pay!" Selena growled.

"Selena-pig, are you on drugs or something cuz it seems like it. But, whatever I need to go home now. See ya, ciao." Said Miley smoothly, greatly pissing Selena's butt off.

"I'll drive you home Miley. Wait by the door. And get out Selena!" Nick ordered.

Few minutes later….

Nick and Miley, who was holding Waffles got on the motorcycle leaving a trail of dust and a super, duper, pissed, angry, wild, mad, Selena.

"So..." Miley started once they were outside the gates.

"Yeah?"

"...Nicky-bear?"

"...Shut up."

Miley laughed.

**Fin**

* * *

**So, do you guys want me to continue? Read and Review please! Thank you! Constructive criticism, flames, and suggestions are welcome. If you find a mistake please notify me. And again, don't forget to vote on my POLL!**


End file.
